24
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Harry ainsi que d'autres font les frais d'une expérience du Ministère, qui consiste à survivre pendant 24 mois loin de tout, en tribus, et surtout sans aucune magie. Mais le monstrueux Lion de Némée, invicible et affamé, rode dans les parages… Qui survivra à cette monstrueuse expérience ? Raiting :T/M. Paring (entre autre) : HP/HG/Dm;Zb/GW;RW/PP;FW/LL;HG/GW;DM/AG;
1. Introduction

Titre :24

Pairing principal : Drago/Hermione, Harry/Hermione

Le reste : Ginny/Harry ( évocation ), Ginny/Blaise, Pansy/Ron, Ron/Hermione ( évocation), Theodore (Nott)/Lavande, Fred/Luna, Georges/Hermione, Drago/Asteria, Harry/Megan (Nda : Megan Jones, personnage dont on entend peut parler … )

* * *

Me voilà de retours avec une nouvelle fiction ! Petit projet qui me trainait dans la tête depuis quelque temps déjà ( Grâce a ma prof de SVT, avec qui nous avons commencé la génétique, qui nous a un jour dit "Si on laissait tout votre classe dans un parc sans moyen de sortir avec un lion, seuls une parties survivrait !". Voilà la genèse de cette idée, mais version "Poudlard" ... ) j'ai décidé de la mettre sur papier ( ordinateur en fait ) et de la faire partager. Cette fiction devrait durer à peu près 24 chapitres, voir un peu plus, peut être… à décider. Voilà, dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'introduction !

* * *

Vous allez être tirés au sort pour participer à cette expérience du Ministère de la Magie. Vous devrez survivre dans un environnement hostile pendant 24 mois. Vous devrez trouver votre nourriture, faire du feu, survivre et vivre sans l'aide de la magie. Vous serez par "tribus", de 5 filles et 6 garçons, faisant un totale de 11 personnes. En tout, il y aura 3 tribus différentes.

Quand vous appartiendrez à une tribus, vous devez tout faire pour que celle ci gagne et prospère.

Durant les 24 mois qui suivront, vous n'aurez ni contacte avec l'extérieur, vous ne pourrez pas sortir du périmètre définit.

Votre but : Survivre et faire prospérer votre tribus.

La seule aide que vous pourrez recevoir sera celle de votre tribus, et de vos connaissances. Les autres sont des ennemis.

Ceux ci seront nombreux, non seulement dans les autres tribus, mais aussi dans la nature.

Vous pourrez tout de même faire du commerce entre tribus, mais aucun échange de membres ou autres contacte ne sera autorisé.

La liste des animaux, magique ou non, est : Serpents venimeux, oiseaux de toute sorte, sombrais, hypogriffe, rongeurs, chèvres, moutons, vache, chien et chat, poissons et grenouille, ainsi que Le Lion de Némée.

Les tribus sont :

1 - Parkinson Pansy, Ronald Weasley, Bell Katie, Goyle Gregory, Finnigan Seamus, Jordan Lee, Bulstrode Millicent, Vane Romilda, Flint Marcus, Crabbe Vincent, Greengrass Daphné. ( NdA : 5 filles, 6 garçons = 11 participants )

2 - Brown Lavande, Cho Chang, Weasley Fred, Thomas Dean, Nott Theodore, Zabini Blaise, Weasley Ginny, Corner Michael, Partil Padma, Lovegoog Luna, Macmillan Ernie, Boot Terry. ( NdA : 5 filles, 6 garçons = 11 participants )

3 - Potter Harry,Weasley Georges, Mc Laggen Cormac, Towler Kenneth , Jones Megan, Granger Hermione, Malefoy Drago, Dobbs Emma, Greengrass Asteria, Smith Zacharias, Edgecombe Marietta.. ( NdA : 5 filles, 6 garçons = 11 participants )

L'expérience commencera dans un mois. D'ici là, vous aurez des heures d'entrainement à la survie et la chasse, ainsi que des cours sur la Biologie. Merci de rejoindre les bâtiments destinés à votre tribus.

Bonne chance à tous, et que la meilleures tribus gagne !


	2. Chapitre 1

Alors, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voilà le premier chapitre, découpé en trois parties, elles mêmes découpés en trois parties. ( remarque qui ne sert à rien ==Un peu comme un commentaire de français parfait en fait :) )

Le chapitre est, il faut l'avouer, assez long ^^

je ne sais pas si le reste sera de la même longueur, peut être, peut être pas, on verra bien comment ça avance !

Bon et bien, bonne lecture et bonne soirée ( ou journée, tout dépend de quand vous lisez… BREF ) !

* * *

**Rappel des tribus :**

**1 - Parkinson Pansy, Ronald Weasley, Bell Katie, Goyle Gregory, Finnigan Seamus, Jordan Lee, Bulstrode Millicent, Vane Romilda, Flint Marcus, Crabbe Vincent, Greengrass Daphné.**

**2 - Brown Lavande, Cho Chang, Weasley Fred, Thomas Dean, Nott Theodore, Zabini Blaise, Weasley Ginny, Corner Michael, Partil Padma, Lovegoog Luna, Macmillan Ernie.**

**3 - Potter Harry,Weasley Georges, Mc Laggen Cormac, Towler Kenneth , Jones Megan, Granger Hermione, Malefoy Drago, Dobbs Emma, Greengrass Asteria, Smith Zacharias, Edgecombe Marietta.**

* * *

**Mois 0 : Entrainement**

**Tribus 3 : **

* * *

**Drago**

"_Quel spectacle ! Tout ça pour nous dire "Merci, chers enfants, de vous sacrifier pour que nous puissions étudier vos comportements en milieux hostiles" N'importe quoi ! Cracha Malefoy en arrivant dans le bâtiment qui était destinés a sa tribus.

Il jeta loin de lui le sac qui contenait un couteau, un livre, des flèches et un arc, des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre. Les seuls objets auquel ils avaient le droits. Il s'allongea sur le lit qui lui était destiné.

Evidemment, vu qu'ils allaient devoir vivre tous ensemble, un simple rideau séparait les lits des garçons. De l'autre côté du dortoir, même chose pour les filles. Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement tout dépendait, un rideau épais séparait les lits des filles de ceux des garçons.

Drago respira profondément, retenant des larmes de rage de coulé sur ses joues pâles.

Il aurait tellement que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêves, mais non. Tout cela était réel. Il allait devoir vivre sans magie, se battre et survivre aux côtés de gens qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé avant.

Non seulement il allait risqué sa vie à chaque instant de cette stupide expérience ridicule, mais de plus, il allait devoir vivre comme un animal pendant 24 mois, poursuivit par un animal mythique que personne n'avait jamais pu tuer sans magie : Le Lion de Némée.

Les moldus pensait à tort que ce n'était qu'une simple légende, que Le Lion n'avait jamais existé. Pour eux, tout cela était sortie de l'imagination fertile d'un vieux grec un peu fou.

En réalité, Le Lion de Némée était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, et la légende d'Hercule aussi. A part qu'il n'était pas un demi dieu, simplement un sorcier très doué. Et qu'il n'avait pas tué le Lion, juste… emprisonné quelque part.

Chez les sorciers, on leur apprenaient très tôt à craindre le Lion de Némée. Cette bête sauvage et sanguinaire à la peau aussi dur que le diamant.

Certain raconte qu'il mesurerait plus de deux mètres, et que son regard vous hypnotise, de façon que vous ne pouvez bouger quand il vous attaque. On raconte aussi que ses griffes seraient faites d'or, et que ses dents aurait des vertus médical si utilisé correctement. La légende dit, que celui qui en possède une, verrait son voeux le plus cher réalisé.

Mais pour obtenir une dent, ou même une griffe, il faut d'abord le tuer, ou le garder endormis ou stupéfixié assez longtemps pour en arracher une. Impossible sans magie.

Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, allait donc devoir vivre au côtés d'ancien Gryffondor, poursuivit par un lion mythique dans des contrés inhospitalières pendant une durée totale de 24 mois. Soi exactement deux ans entier, soit 730,485 jours, 104,355 semaines, 17532 heures, 1051200 minutes, 63244800 secondes, avec ces … _camarades_.

Et encore, le temps pourrait être rallongés. Car évidemment, personne n'avait précisé si la mesure de temps changerait dans l'expérience. Ils pourrait bien avoir l'impression de vivre cent ans dans ce monde, alors que 24 petit mois seulement se seront écoulés dans le monde réel.

Et comme toute tribus primitive, il y aurait un chef. Un chef qui les dirigera tous. Et chaque homme de la tribus, devra prendre une femme pour épouse. Lui faire des enfants. Elever ses enfants, trouver de la nourriture et les défendre coûte que coûte.

Drago ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Il ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin. Il n'était pas le premier lever, quelqu'un d'autre était là, il ne savait pas qui. Une des filles peut être.

Sans bruit, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le salle de bain. Un bruit de robinet ouvert cachait mal les pleurs de quelqu'un. Les sanglots l'avait toujours mis en colère. Il détestait les larmes, surtout quand elles venaient d'une fille. Il posa sa main sur la poignée. La porte n'était pas fermé.

Quelque chose, la curiosité sans doute, le poussa à ouvrir la porte. Il y découvrit une jeune fille dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Elle était en position foetale dans un coin sombre de la salle de bain. Et elle pleurait.

De là ou il était, Drago ne distinguait pas sin visage. Il ne voyait qu'une forme, un corps menue, à peine recouvert par une chemise de nuit. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il se sentait comme un voyeur, a observer la détresse d'une jeune femme de son équipe. Il s'approcha et coupa l'au du robinet.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui, se levant dans un même mouvement. Elle était rapide et menaçante.

Drago fouilla l'obscurité mais n'arrivait toujours pas à distingué le visage de l'inconnue. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle éteignit la lumière et le poussa pour sortir. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, et raluma la lumière.

Il était seule, l'inconnue était partie, sans qu'il sache qui elle était.

* * *

**Hermione **

Elle avait retenue ses larmes durant tout le discours, mais maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur, elle les laissa couler sur son visage. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Tout les autres, hormis Malefoy, se ressemblèrent ensemble. Emma, une grande blonde aux yeux verts, laissa sa rage s'exprimer en donnant un coup de pied dans un fauteuil, tandis Georges semblait a des lieux d'ici. Les autres, silencieux, attendait que quelqu'un parle. Marietta et Asteria laissaient leur larme parlé pour elle.

Aucun d'eux ne voulaient aller aux entrainements, ni aller vivre dans ce monde, tout ça pour une expérience pour le ministère.

"_Pourquoi veulent ils notre mort ? Murmura Megan. Elle était de loin la plus chétive, et ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclé qui lui tombait au épaules, faisaient ressortir ses yeux noirs, ainsi que sa peau blanche et les quelques taches de rousseurs qui lui parsemaient les joues. Elle était petite et toute maigre, si bien qu'on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'une brise de vent la ferais s'envoler.

Hermione aimait bien Megan, elle ne l'avait jamais connue de façon personnelle, mais elle avait toujours apprécié son calme, sa joie constante et son sourire plein de bonté.

"_Ce n'est pas notre mort qu'ils souhaitent. Qu'on vive ou qu'on meurt, ils n'en ont rien à faire. Lui répondit Kenneth. Kenneth était un sang mêlé. Grand, avec une peau bronzé et des cheveux au reflets blond. Il avait un regard sur, qui rappelait celui de Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais cotoyé Hermione, Logan, ou encore Potter. Il connaissait juste Georges pour avoir eu quelques différents avec lui. Les autres, il ne les connaissaient pas, et ne les avaient jamais vu. La seule personne avec qui il se sentait lié, c'était Emma. Il l'avait toujours connu, même s'ils ne parlaient que peu. Il savait tout d'elle, même ses plus noirs secrets.

"_Il faut qu'on s'organise. Nous devons choisir quelqu'un qui sera notre Chef. Quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu des choses horribles mais sur qui nous pourrons toujours compter. Proposa Cormac en jetant un regard charmeur à Astoria qui l'ignora superbement.

Lui par contre… L'idée de se trainer un tel boulet, déprimait Hermione. Elle apréciait peu Cormac, son côté balourd stupide la rendait dingue. Dans le mauvais sans du therme.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle craignait le plus. C'était Marietta.

Elle savait que la jeune fille ne l'appréciait pas, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut être avait elle un jour dit quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas plus, ou agit d'une façon qui l'avait froissée. Hermione n'avait jamais su ce qui avait provoquée ce changement d'attitude de la part de Marietta. Elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais un jour elles avaient été… amies.

"_Peut être des présentations serait elle de mise d'abord ? Rétorqua froidement Marietta. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenu ici, après l'incident de l'A.D. Elle savait que Potter et ses amis voulaient sa mort, et tout particulièrement Granger. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par deux trois adolescent qui pétait plus haut que leur cul.

"_On se connait tous, et on sait tous que tu n'es qu'une sale traitre, Edgecombe. Lui répondit Zacharias. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir donné en pature sa chère Weasley fille, pour soit disant le protéger. Elle haussa simplement un sourcils, et lui sourit. Froidement.

"_Déjà, calmons nous. " Tempéra Harry. "Marietta à raison, nous devons nous présenté. Chacun notre tours, nous dirons ce que nous voulons que les autres sache de nous, nos défauts et nos qualités, ainsi que les aptitudes particulières dont nous pouvons faire preuves. Cormac, à toi l'honneur.

"_Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis Cormac McLaggen. J'étais à Gryffondor. Je suis rapide et fort, en plus d'être très intelligent, -il lança un clin d'oeil charmeur a Hermione - et absolument magnifique.

"_Et surtout avec un égo surdimensionné. Murmura Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis le début de cette mascarade. Georges la regarda et lui attrapa la main pour la tirer à lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il la plaignait d'être sortie avec un tel abrutis. Cela la fit sourire et elle lui donna un léger coup de coude, ce qui les fit rire doucement. Georges, reprenant son sérieux, se présenta à son tours.

"_Je suis Georges Weasley. J'ai le don de savoir tout ce qui arrive à mon jumeau. Je dirais que mes qualités dont de savoir faire rire, faire des farces et des pièges.

Hermione lui sourit. Mais il sonnait faux. Car elle savait que dehors, une fois dans le monde créer pour l'expérience, elle savait que certain n'y survivrait pas. Georges fera surement parti de cela, car pour lui, vivre sans son frère était une épreuve qu'il ne pourrait surmonter.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu être ici. être envoyé en patûre à une espèce de monstre mythique et d'être obligé de tuer d'anciens amis à elle, se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimera par forecment sous pretexte de faire perduré l'espèce. Elle ne voulait pas de tout ça. Elle voulait choisir sa vie et faire ses propres choix sans avoir à penser aux autres.

Hermione laissa son regard trainé sur ses compagnons d'infortunes. Elle ne les connaissait pas tous, ou simplement de réputation, mais elle savait que jamais tout ce petit monde ne pourrait vivre ensemble. Ou du moins pas pendant très longtemps. L'entente cordiale entre eux se briserait vite.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que dans peu de temps, se serait à Marietta de se présenté, et quelque chose dans son regard n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

**Marietta**

Elle les haissait. Tous.

Elle n'hésiterais pas à tous les trahir dès qu'ils seront dans le monde. Elle l'avait fait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

C'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Surtout, elle, cette pimbêche de Granger qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Mais elle n'était rien, rien qu'une espèce de cafard qu'il fallait écraser. A cause d'elle, elle avait perdue tout ces amies, elle avait perdue Cho, et les autres. Mais elle avait aussi perdue Zach. Il avait toujours été son meilleur ami, ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Ils s'étaient toujours protéger l'un l'autre.

Jusqu'au jour ou elle entende Weasley Fille dire au détour d'un couloir qu'elle allait quitter Zacharias, qu'elle concidérait comme une perte de temps. Elle allait lui briser le coeur.

Marietta avait du agir, et elle n'avait qu'un moyen pour ça. Elle était allé dénoncer l'A.D., ou se trouvait Weasley Fille et Granger. D'une pierre deux coups. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas agit assez vite. Elle avait quitté Zach juste avant que l'A.D. ne commence. Il l'avait donc prit pour responsable, et c'était mit à la hair.

Mais elle leur ferait payer ça, son humiliation publique, la perte de tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Marietta se retient de sourire, et se concentra sur Kenneth. Il pouvait lui être utile, un jour, quand elle devrait se venger.

Puis elle regarda Zacharias. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, de cette beauté froide et supérieur qui caractérisait les Sang-purs. Son regard franc et directe, son nez droit et ses pomettes hautes, le faisait ressembler à un roi. Il était magnifique.

Le conte de Blanche-neige, un conte Moldu qu'elle avait entendu il y a très longtemps, lui revient en mémoire. Elle avait toujours adoré ce conte, entre la belle Blanche-neige et le beau prince Charmant. Mais surtout la méchante Reine, qui avait toujours tenter de tuer la belle Blanche sans y arriver. C'était ce personnage qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Cette Reine, méchante, diabolique lui avait toujours semblé être le seul vrai personnage de l'histoire auquel elle avait pu s'identifier.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rendit compte que c'était son tours de parler. Elle leur lança se regard froid dont elle avait sa marque de fabrique. Elle sourit, un sourire plein de haine à Granger.

Celle ci frissonna et détourna les yeux.

"_Je m'appelle Marietta Edgecombe. J'étais à Serdaigle. Je suis connue pour avoir dénoncer l'A.D.

"_Le regrettes tu ? La coupa Granger. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"_Tu m'as toujours traité comme une moins que rien, Granger. Comme tu l'as toujours fait avec tout le monde. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi, et pourtant un jour, je t'ai fait confiance. Tu l'as trahie, et j'ai alors beaucoup perdue. J'aurais pu te pardonner si tes amis n'avaient pas tout fait pour blesser les miens. Le fait que tu es dus enfin assumer tes actes me remplit il de regret ? Non. Jamais je ne regretterais un seul de mes actes, Granger. Ici, je suis le chat et toi la souris. Ici, je suis le chasseur et toi le lapin. Ici, je suis l'assassin et toi la victime. Ici, je suis la méchante sorcière, et toi tu es Blanche Neige. J'aurais ta peaux Granger. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Marietta termina sa tirade et se leva souplement. Elle lança un regard sadique à Granger qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda les autres.

Emma lui sourit et inclina légèrement sa tête. Harry lui lança un regard plein de pitié, Zach la regarda avec tout la haine dont il était capable. Georges lui lança un regard assassin, et Cormac l'ignorait tout comme Asteria. Megan, elle semblait l'avoir prise en pitié. Quand Marietta partit vers les dortoirs, elle sentit le regard de Megan la suivre.

* * *

**Tribus 2 :**

**Ginny **

Elle regarda l'équipe d'Harry s'éloigné à l'opposer de l'endroit ou elle allait. Elle hurla son nom mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle l'hurla à nouveau, mais il ne l'entendait toujours pas. Elle repoussa tout les gens de son équipe pour courir vers lui. Elle l'aimait depuis des années et ne voulait pas le perdre, pas alors que l'histoire venait de commencer. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, elle ne pouvait pas, ça faisait trop mal. Elle courut vers lui, sans remarquer les gardes qui courait vers elle pour la rattraper.

Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, elle devait le revoir, une dernière fois.

Elle sentit alors de bras puissants l'attraper. Elle tenta de se débattre et de repousser l'inconnu qui avait oser l'empêcher de réalisé son rêve. Elle se débattit, rua, donna des coups de pieds, mais l'inconnu ne lacha pas prise, au contraire. Il la traina alors vers le batiment de son équipe, malgré les coups de pieds qu'elle lui envoyait.

Des larmes de rages lui coulait sur le visage, l'aveuglant à moitié. Elle voulait la mort de celui qui avait oser la retenir. Elle lui hurla de la lacher, lui promit mille tourments, mais il ne semblait ni l'entendre ne même sentir ses coups.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le batiment, après que les portes se soit refermés, il la lacha enfin.

Furieuse, Ginny se retourna et s'apprêta à le frapper, quand elle découvrit son sauveur.

"_Zabini ? Que … ?

"_Tu aurais pu te faire tuer en continuant. Avant même de commencer l'expérience, cela aurait été stupide.

"_Mais …

"_De rien, Weasley. Lui répondit il en s'éloignant. Il lui fit un petit signe en la laissant planter là, seule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, que son frère débarque, hurlant qu'il allait écorcher vifs Zabini pour lui avoir fait du mal.

"_Il ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a… sauvé la vie. Dit elle en calmant Fred.

"_Il t'a sauvé la vie ? Tu n'as pas à le protéger, Ginny.

"_Non, je ne le protèges pas… Il m'a vraiment sauvé la vie. Et je ne lui ai pas dit merci.

Elle se sentait reconnaissante envers lui. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de crasse, qu'elle lui avait évidemment rendue mais là, il venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle se laissa trainer par Fred dans le petit salon qui se trouvait juste derrière l'entrée. Toute sa tribus était réunis ici.

Elle le chercha des yeux, mais il n'était pas là. Jamais elle ne se l'avouerais mais elle était légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir le remercier et lui parler en face. Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon. Il aurait pu la laisser courir, les gardes l'auraient abattue et il aurait été débarrassé d'elle. Lui qui avait toujours voulu l'épuration de la race, la mort de tout les sang-de-bourbes et traître à leur sang. Cela aurait été si simple.

Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait, pour une raison inconnue.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, Harry ira très bien, les Nargols veillent sur lui. Lui murmura Luna à l'oreille. Ginny lui répondit par un petit sourire et inspecta toutes les personnes assises à la table.

En face d'elle était assise Padma. Elle avait bien changée. Son visage était fin, et ses grands yeux noirs n'avait pas perdue leurs aspect rieur. Elle retenait en queue de cheval ses longs cheveux noirs, et sa peaux de nature plutôt bronzé laissait joliment ressortir sa bouche rouge.

A ses côtés, Nott. Enfin Theodore. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, seulement de réputation, il était du genre plutôt discret et solitaire. Tout le monde le disait intelligent, froid et distant avec les autres, même les Serpentard. Un vrai sang-pur. Mais c'était là que tout le monde se trompait. Theo n'était pas un Sang pur, ce n'était qu'un simple sang-mêlé. Et ça, personne ne le savait, et jamais personne ne devait le savoir. Si jamais quelqu'un était au courant de cela, sa vie serait un enfer.

Puis venait Michael et Cho, ainsi que Lavande, Terry et Dean, accompagné d'Ernie, lui même assis à côté de Fred. Luna et elle fermait le cercle. Tout ce petit monde se regardait en chien de faïence, attendant que quelqu'un parle. Ce fut Lavande qui s'exprima, à la surprise générale.

"_Il faudrait peut être qu'on commence à savoir … avec qui … nous seront en duo… Tenta t-elle laborieusement. Elle était devenu toute rouge, bien que la timidité n'était pas une de ses qualités.

"_Tu veux dire avec qui nous devrons nous reproduire ? Demanda Luna, dans la lune comme à son habitude. Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Fred qui lui lança un regard amusé. Ginny surprit se regard et se demanda s'ils n'iraient pas bien ensemble ces deux là.

"_Faisons un tirage au sort. Chaque fille pioche un papier au hasard avec le nom d'un garçon dessus. Le garçon qui restera sera déclaré comme étant le chef de la tribus, car il n'aura pas à pensé à quelqu'un en particulier, mais à tous le monde. Propose Padma en sortant un parchemin ou elle écrivit le nom de tout les garçons.

"_Oui, mais avec Fred, nous sommes frère et soeur…

"_Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, si cela arrivait, ce ne serait pas grave, le hasard l'aura décider ainsi et puis point. Vous nous ferez de beaux enfants roux comme ça ! Rigola Terry.

Terry, n'était ce qu'on appelait un cerveaux. Ou un drôle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de qualité reconnu a part l'imagination. C'était ce qui le caractérisait le mieux. C'était pour cette raison que personne ne l'appréciait vraiment, car il ne rentrait pas dans les normes, même s'il faisait tout pour cela. Il avait le regard fuyant, et ces cheveux se dressaient au dessus de sa tête de manière incontrôlé. Pourtant, il avait son charme, tout comme Luna.

Ginny regarda Padma mettre les noms sur la table, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse distinguer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

Luna fut la première à tiré un bout de papier qu'elle lut dans sa tête. Les filles montrerait aux autres en même temps le nom qu'elle avait d'écrit sur leur bout de papier. Puis ce fut Padma qui en prit un, puis ce fut le tours de Ginny et Lavande.

Ginny prit le sien, l'ouvrit et lut le nom.

* * *

**Luna **

Luan déplia doucement le bout de papier, et lut le nom dans sa tête :

Fred Weasley.

Elle ne ressentait rien face à cette nouvelle.

Elle ne ressentait rien depuis longtemps de toute façon. Elle en était incapable depuis…. depuis qu'_il_ était mort.

Déjà presque un ans...

Un ans qu'il était allé se coucher, après l'avoir enfin embrassé. Il était monté dans sa salle commune, puis dans son dortoir. Il avait dit bonne nuit à ses camarades, sourit à une blague de Fred et Georges et c'était couché. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé.

Harry l'avait trouvé là, le lendemain matin. Souriant, comme encore endormis. Mais pour toujours. Il était venu voir Luna tout de suite, et l'avait annoncée, sans la regarder dans les yeux de peur de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait rien dit. On aurait pu croire que cette nouvelle ne lui faisait rien. Pourtant quelque chose en elle s'était brisé à jamais.

Elle était allé voir son corps à l'infirmerie.

Il était froide, et blanc.

Sa grand-mère pleurait près de son lit, en tenant sa main pâle.

Luna c'était sentie de trop, enfermée, prise au piège. Elle l'avait alors juste déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres puis étaient partie au Lac. Luna était resté là, assise sur une pierre froid pendant toute la journée. Elle n'en avait pas bougé, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Elle y avait été rejointe par l'unique parente de l'homme qu'elle venait de perdre. Celle ci lui prit la main, les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

"_Il vous aimait. Il vous aimait vraiment. Lui dit la vieille femme en lui souriant à travers ses larmes.

"_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit partit. Murmura Luna, empêchant des larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, cela symboliserait le départ de son unique amour, sa mort. Et ça, elle ne le voulait. Elle ferma fortement ses yeux, refoulant les larmes traitresses.

"_Il ne partira jamais vraiment. Il sera toujours ici, avec nous. Dit la vieille dame en prenant Luna dans ses bras. Celle ci la serra contre elle, partageant la douleur de cette femme, mais aussi l'amour qu'elles avaient partagé pour le disparu.

Luna ne ressentait que ça, depuis maintenant un an. La douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Elle n'avait pas réussis à faire son deuil, et n'y arriverait probablement jamais.

Personne n'avait jamais su comment il était mort.

Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit que c'était un arrêt du coeur, une mort qui arrivait souvent chez les moldus. Mais pas chez les sorciers. La magie les protégeaient de ça. Quelque chose l'avait tué, quelque chose que personne n'avait réussis à détecter ou n'avait voulu lui dire.

Luna regarda Fred.

Il était beau, mais pourrait elle vivre avec cet homme, porté ses enfants, lui sourire tout les jours, vivre simplement avec lui, alors que son coeur apartenait encore à un autre ?

* * *

**Theodore**

Theodore esperait secrètement qu'il ne serait celui qui ne serait pas obligé de se marier. Ou alors qu'il ne tomberait pas sur Brown. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Si jamais il tombait sur quelqu'un il aimerait que se soit n'importe laquelle des autres, mais pas elle.

Il ne voulait pas non plus tomber sur Cho Chang. Elle était très belle, il fallait l'avouer, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qu'il n'aimait. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à elle. Il tenait trop à sa vie.

Il voulait quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui soit capable de soutenir une conversation avec lui, quelqu'un en qui il puisse avoir confiance et qui avait un vrai caractère. Quelqu'un qui serait tout le contraire de l'espèce de fille superficielle qu'était Brown. Même Padma repondait à tout les critère même si elle aussi était un peu du genre superficielle, elle avait ce côté orientale et mystérieux qu'il trouvait attirant. Et elle était belle en plus.

Luna aussi avait répondait au critère. Elle était très intelligente, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours dans la lune et à côté de la plaque, elle était d'une vraie beauté. Une beauté lunaire, d'une perfection imatérielle. Un ange, voilà ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

Puis il y avait Ginny. Elle aussi repondait à tout les critères. Intelligente, courageuse, tête brulée, sur d'elle et il était sur de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle aussi était plutôt belle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans le dos, une silhouette féminine et élancée, musclée par le quiditch. Et elle avait des yeux hypnotique, d'une couleur indéfinissable. Elle avait son propre charme.

Alors que toutes les filles venait de tiré un papier, il se concentra et écouta. Lavande commença :

"_Dean Thomas.

Theo respira enfin. Il n'était pas celui qui finirait avec Lavande, et cela, il fallait l'avouer le remplissait de joie. Puis ce fut au tours de Padma, qui avait piocher le papier avec le nom de Michael. Dommage. Mais il restait encore Chang, Ginny et Luna. Cette dernière lut le nom qui était inscrit sur son papier :

"_Fred Weasley.

Fred et Luna allaient bien ensemble : Elle, elle ressemblait à un ange, avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Lui était plus charismatique, avec ses cheveux chatains roux et son sourire doux et enfantin. Ils seraient très bien ensemble. Ginny sourit à son amie et lut le nom :

"_Theodore Nott.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Theo lui fit une petite révérence de la tête, avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, tandis que Chang donnait le nom de son futur époux : Ernie Mcmillian. Blaise serait le seul à ne pas avoir de femme. Lui qui se faisait un plaisir d'avoir enfin une occasion pour mieux connaitre Miss Weasley.

Il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

**Tribus 1 : **

**Pansy**

Pansy regarda autours d'elle.

Elle n'était pas à sa place ici, et elle le sentait. Elle devait rester froide, distante, une parfaite sang-pur. Distante, froide. Hautaine. Détestable.

Pansy avait toujours trouvé ce masque de parfaite fille de Serpentard ridicule et puérile. Elle ne le supportait pas, comme elle ne se supportait plus. Elle en avait marre de n'être qu'une façade parfaite, sans sentiment. Une poupée de cire, figée dans le temps. Sans vie, sans sentiments, sans rien. Juste bonne pour la décoration.

Elle était si prêt de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, de parcourir chacun de ses traits. Son visage parfait et fin, comme ciselé par l'un des plus grand ciseleur, son regard droit, sur et expressif. Son sourire enfantin.

Il lui avait toujours plut.

Elle l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, ils c'étaient croisé dans le couloir et il ne l'avait même pas regardé, mais elle était tout de suite tombé amoureuse de lui. D'abord comme une enfant qui en aime un autre, d'une manière platonique. Puis comme une femme aime un homme. Son amour pour lui avait évoluer, comme ils évoluaient.

D'un petit garçon un peu gauche, il était devenu un beau jeune homme sur de lui.

Mais la distante entre eux c'était encore plus creusé. Plus ils grandissaient, moins ils avaient de chances d'un jour apprendre à se connaitre.

Il avait toujours détesté les Serpentard, elle avait toujours du faire comme si elle le détestait.

Pour la réputation disait sa mère. Mais elle, Pansy, n'en avait rien à faire de la réputation de sa famille ou de la sienne. Elle voulait enfin faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, sans qu'on le lui interdise ou qu'on lui mette des batons dans les roues, sous prétexte que "Ce n'est pas convenable. Ce n'est pas ce qu'est censé faire une jeune femme de sang pur et de bonne condition. Une jeune fille d'un tel rang devrait plutôt se trouvé un mari, avoir des enfants et s'occuper de la maison, tout en faisant tout pour garder la réputation de sa famille intacte"

Des clous.

Pansy avait enfin l'occasion d'envoyer valser tout ces principes qui lui gachaient la vie depuis ses plus jeunes années. Elle pourrait enfin vivre au grand jour, vivre selon ses régles, exprimer chacun de ses sentiments, sans jamais pensé à sa réputation. Elle tenait l'occasion de changer, vraiment.

Et pour le mieux.

Elle pouvait désormais, si elle le souhaitait, devenir cette jeune femme qu'elle avait toujours voulue être. Penser ce qu'elle disait, vivre ce qu'elle ressentait, rire quand elle le voulait, et pleurer si cela la chantait. Elle pourrait aussi dire à ce garçon qui occupait ces pensées ce qu'elle avait toujours ressentie pour lui, l'embrassé, le connaitre mieux aussi. Elle pourrait aussi montrer aux autres qu'elle n'est pas seulement un belle plastique, mais aussi une jeune femme avec de l'esprit, capable de réfléchir par elle même.

L'expérience pourrait, peut être, être un signe pour l'inciter à changer ? Pour qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de meilleur ?

Peut être.

Pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, Pansy sourit. Pour de vrai, car elle le voulait vraiment.

C'était un sourire doux et joyeux, qui faisait pétiller ses prunelles noires et qui lui donnait se côtés de petit lutin rieur.

Pansy se surprit même à rire, d'un rire qui rappelait le bruit du vent qui faisait doucement teinté des clochettes de verres. Elle surprit le regard interrogateur de Weasley et des autres. Toujours en riant, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, sans un regard en arrière.

L'ancienne Pansy était mort désormais.

Place à la nouvelle.

* * *

**Gregory**

…

* * *

**Ron**

Ron avait faim. Faim et en plus, tous ses Serpentard lui avait sérieusement tapé sur le système.

Il ne voulait absolument pas à avoir les frequenter et encore moins les fréquenter… intimant.

A part Pansy, qui était de loin là seule fille qu'on pouvait qualifier de "potable" parmis les Serpentard. Pour un flirte d'été encore, mais pas pour la vie.

Et puis, il était trop jeune pour toute ses choses, et il avait faim.

Bon, il allait se dépêcher les autres là, avec leur vote qu'il puisse enfin aller manger quelque chose ?

Oui bon, on s'en fichait de toute façon de qui serait le Chef de la Tribus pour l'instant, il était l'heure de diner là !

Qu'ils se dépêchent un peu à la fin ! Ce n'était pas vraiment dure de lever sa main pour le candidat qu'on voulait voir diriger le groupe. Surtout entre Lee et Crabbe, il n'y avait pas photo, Lee était le seule à pouvoir diriger correctement un groupe. Crabbe n'arrivait déjà pas à trouver deux chaussettes pareilles alors mener un groupe ?!

Bon aller, Parkinson, vote te finissons en !

attendez… comme ça c'est Crabbe qui est élu ?

C'était impossible, il devait y avoir une erreur là, cela devait être Lee ! Pas Crabbe !

C'était une blague ou quoi ? Crabbe dirigé leur Tribu ? N'importe quoi, c'était … n'importe quoi.

Il vit alors Pansy s'éloigner en riant.

Mince alors.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Alors, un chapitre assez long, mais bon… j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aurez réussis à le lire jusqu'au bout !

Remarques et tous sont les bienvenues !

Guest : Euh… merci ? :)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Mama : Non Hermione ne va pas se laisser faire, ce n'est pas une pauvre jeune file sans défense, loin de là ! Mais elle n'est pas non plus toute gentille, elle à des défauts et à des choses à se reprocher, et elle devra faire face aux choix qu'elle a fait, et aux conséquences de certains de ces actes. Dans tout les cas, merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil ^^

Lucy Hale : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! :D

Guest : Aucun couple n'est vraiment former pour l'instant, et vu qu'aucun ne risque d'être "fixe" pendant un long moment ( leur espérance de vie en milieux très hostile, étant, il faut l'avouer, très diminuer…) il y de grands chances que cela bouge en fonction des aléas de l'histoire… Mais merci :)

Donc, voici le chapitre suivant ! L'entrainement commence, apportant son lot de surprise…

Bonne lecture !

**NDA : CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M, A CAUSE DE LA MENTION D'UN VIOL **( enfin pas tout à fait, mais ça, je ne devrais pas le dire… )** ! SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LIRE CE PASSAGE, NE LISAIT PAS LE PASSAGE OU GEORGES RENTRE DANS LES VESTIAIRES ! VOUS AUREZ UNE PETITE ÉTOILE POUR VOUS INDIQUER OU LE PASSAGE ET COMMENCE ET OU IL FINIT ! **

**Rappel des tribus :**

**1 - Parkinson Pansy, Ronald Weasley, Bell Katie, Goyle Gregory, Finnigan Seamus, Jordan Lee, Bulstrode Millicent, Vane Romilda, Flint Marcus, Crabbe Vincent, Greengrass Daphné.**

**2 - Brown Lavande, Cho Chang, Weasley Fred, Thomas Dean, Nott Theodore, Zabini Blaise, Weasley Ginny, Corner Michael, Partil Padma, Lovegoog Luna, Macmillan Ernie.**

**3 - Potter Harry,Weasley Georges, Mc Laggen Cormac, Towler Kenneth , Jones Megan, Granger Hermione, Malefoy Drago, Dobbs Emma, Greengrass Asteria, Smith Zacharias, Edgecombe Marietta.**

* * *

**Tribu 3**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'ils étaient enfermé ici, sans nouvelle du monde extérieur ou des autres tribus. Ils suivaient des cours tout les jours, tous les jours se ressemblaient. Rien pour les distinguer. La seule chose qui ne les faisaient pas perdre la durée du temps était le petit calendrier qu'ils avaient fabriqué. Ils cochaient les jours au fur à mesure, tentant de garder la mesure du temps le plus longtemps possible.

Graâce aux cours qu'ils suivaient, ils avaient reçus une carte de leur futur monde. Avec l'aide d'un vote ils avaient décidé de son nom : Le Terre d'Adelirien. On leur avaient même indiqué l'endroit ou ils serait "transporté" au début de l'expérience. Ils aurait le droit à une île, au milieux d'un lac géant, au coeur des montagnes, dans le sud ouest du monde. Entouré de montagne et d'un lac, l'île était difficilement accessible. Sur cette île, il y avait une grande forêt, ainsi que deux ruines, un chateau et un village. Ils trouveraient là des objets qui leurs seraient utiles.

Une chance mais aussi une malédiction. Si le Lion était sur l'île, ils leur faudrait la quitter. Si non, ils auraient tout le loisir d'y vivre tranquillement.

Aucun réel problème n'affectait la tribu, si ce n'est l'attitude froide de Marietta envers eux. Seul Emma et Megan pouvait lui parler et l'approcher sans déclencher sa colère. Le plus souvent, elles étaient aussi les seules à pouvoir tenter de la calmer.

Megan était certainement la personne la plus étonnante de la tribu. A Poudlard, personne ne la connaissait vraiment, elle ne connaissait personne. Elles savait évidemment qui était Harry et Hermione, mais de loin. Maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir vivre dans un monde dangereux, Megan avait imposé sa marque. Elle laissait la direction générale à Harry tandis qu'elle s'occupait de calmer les nerfs des gens par son calme à toute épreuve. Jamais elle n'élevait la voix ou disait un mot plus haut que le l'autre.

Tous l'appréciait, sans se douté de tout les efforts qu'elle mettait en place pour elle même garder son calme. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était levé en pleine nuit pour pleurer tranquillement, sans que personne ne la voit. Seul Drago savait qu'elle faisait ça. Parfois, il venait la voir, la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui. Il lui racontait des histoires pour enfant et dès qu'elle était calmé, il la ramenait à son lit.

Il prenait soin d'elle comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

"_Pourquoi fais tu ça, Drago ? Lui avait elle demandé un soir où ils étaient seuls tout les deux.

"_Disons que je paris sur ton avenir.

"_Qu'entends tu par là ?

"_Un jour, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Mais je sais aussi que pour que tu puisses le faire, il faut que tout le monde est confiance en toi et en ton calme légendaire. Avait il ironisé en se levant. Et il l'avait laissé là. Megan ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle savait que quoi qu'il lui demanderait, elle le ferait.

Drago le savait aussi. Il savait que le jour venu, elle ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait, sans posé de question.

Il aimait bien Megan, il voyait en elle cette petite soeur dont il avait toujours révé. Il ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait un jour penser que lui, le grand Drago Malefoy, se retrouvait dans cette situation : Aller droit à une mort certaine, et ne pas chercher à se sauver, mais seulement à sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Ceux là le faisait sourire à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il n'était plus le même depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne vivrait plus pour très longtemps.

Pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui resterait, il voulait réparer quelque chose qu'il avait brisé longtemps auparavant : Son coeur.

Le jour ou il s'était empêché d'aimer la seule personne pour qui il ressentait autre chose que de la haine. Il avait alors tout fait pour transformer cette amour en la haine la plus pur, brisant son coeur par la même occasion. Il avait maintenant la chance de le réparer, d'aimer, et de se faire aimer en retours.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à vouloir tenter sa chance. Il y avait encore un Weasley dans l'histoire. Il y avait et y aurait toujours un Weasley.

"_Pourquoi lui tournes tu autours ?

"_Tiens, Malefoy, tu profites que nous soyons seuls lors d'un entrainement pour t'en prendre à moi ? Serais tu jaloux que la douce et belle Hermione me préfère à ta vile compagnie ? Avait répondit Georges en riant. Il se sentait confiant. Jamais Malefoy ne pourrait lui faire de l'ombre, Hermione le haissait, alors que tout les deux, ils avaient toujours été proche.

"_Tu ne l'auras pas. Gronda Malefoy.

"_C'est ce qu'on verra.

_**(*)**_ Georges se dégagea de l'emprise de Malefoy et s'éloigna la tête haute. Il avança vers les vestiaires ( qui était en commun avec les filles ) et entra en claquant la porte. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Asteria, en larmes sur un des bancs. Il resta d'abord interdit, puis détailla la jeune fille. Elle avait des bleus sur le corps et sa lèvre était fendu. Elle était nu, allongé sur le banc. Et elle pleurait. Georges savait que si on le trouvait là, tout le monde penserait qu'il serait le coupable de cet acte. Seul Malefoy pourrait le disculper mais il ne le ferait pas, évidemment.

Il avait soit le choix de s'enfuir tel un voleur ou de venir en aide à la jeune fille, et de risquer d'être accuser à tord d'être l'auteur de son trouble. Il choisit de tenter d'aider Asteria. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et manifesta sa présence par une légère toux.

"_Astéria ? Ca va ?

Astéria se releva en cachant sa nudité par un t-shirt qu'elle venait d'attraper au hasard. Ses yeux lui lançait des éclairs. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de main.

"_Oui je vais bien. Il ne c'est rien passé.

"_Astéria, tu es couverte de bleus.

"_IL NE C'EST RIEN PASSÉ !

Elle se rhabilla sans que Georges ne puisse rien lui dire. C'est évidemment l'instant que choisit Zacharias et Kenneth pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Ils riaient et faisaient des blagues salaces, sans leurs prêter attention. Seul Georges remarqua qu'Astéria s'était renfermé sur elle même, non seulement mentalement, mais aussi physiquement. A l'instant ou il voulut lui dire quelque chose, celle ci partit en courant loin du vestiaire.

Personne ne devait jamais savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Personne. Il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé, jamais.

Asteria effaça d'un revers de main les traces de larmes de ces joues. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait, mais elle devait partir d'ici. Tout quitter, tout abandonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il ne l'avait embrassé. Il ne c'était jamais approché d'elle. Il ne lui avait jamais fais _ça_. Ce n'était rien qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus.

**(*)** Asteria ne regardait pas ou elle allait, si bien qu'elle fonça dans Emma, qu'elle manqua de renversé.

"_Asteria, ça va ? Tu as l'air bouleversée…

"_Je vais bien Emma, tout va très bien. Répondit Asteria, sentant de nouvelle larmes s'accumulé dans ses yeux.

"_Tu es sur ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Pour toute réponse Asteria se jeta dans les bras d'Emma qui la serra contre elle tel un petit bébé qu'on serre contre son coeur pour le réconforter d'un mauvais rêve. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là.

Et elles restèrent là, pendant un temps indéterminé, Emma berçant Asteria dans ses bras.

* * *

**Tribu 2**

Lavande riait. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle faisait la pauvre fille bête et superficielle, espérant qu'ainsi quelqu'un la regarderait enfin. Elle flirtait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Elle avait toujours fait ça.

Et pourtant, maintenant, cela allait devoir changer. Un vote avait eu lieux, et elle allait devoir "épousé" quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et puis, que signifiait "épousé" ? Ils allaient devoir vivre dans un monde dangereux où chaque pas les raprocheraient de la mort, donc pourquoi s'embêté de ça ?

Bon, elle avait proposé l'idée, mais tout de même. Elle ne pendait pas qu'on la prendrait au sérieux, pas elle. Elle avait eu beau rougir, il ne fallait pas l'écouter !

De plus, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur Dean ! Elle avait eu le choix entre Fred, Blaise et Theodore, mais non, il fallait qu'elle tire le bout de papier avec le nom de Dean.

Pas qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, en soir, il était… correcte. Mais sans plus. Ni trop intelligent, ni pas assez. Pas magnifique, mais pas moche non plus. Pas hilarant, mais pas ennuyeux non plus. Il était pile dans la moyenne sur tout et il n'avait aucune vrai qualité.

Bon, c'était ce que les gens pensait d'elle aussi, donc peut être finalement… quelque chose allait il se nouer ?

Lavande se tourna vers Luna, qui était assise à ces côtés durant le cours de biologie. Elle enviait la jeune femme blonde, pour son charisme, sa beauté lunaire, et son côté mystérieux et inacessible. Celle ci ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte, mais avec un peu d'effort, elle pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds.

De son côté, Luna ne remarqua pas le regard de sa camarde. Elle était plongé dans ses souvenirs, ces souvenirs sur Lui. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit encore là, avec elle. Il la ferait rire, avec son côté maladroit et un peu bêta. Il lui manquait tellement.

Elle se suovenait de chacun des moments qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux, en haut de la tours d'astronomie ou dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle se souvenait de son regard fixé sur elle tandis qu'elle tentait de lui démontrer l'existence des Ronflacks Cornus. Son rire quand dans sa démonstration, elle c'était lévé brusquement et était tout de suite retombé à terre en marchant par mégarde sur sa robe.

Elle se souvenait aussi des longues nuits qu'ils avaient passé à lire, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Luna sourit, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne remarqua la fin du cours que quand son amie Ginny lui posa la main sur l'épaule et l'entraina dans un couloir.

"_Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! S'écria cette dernière en lachant son amie, qui émergea doucement de ses souvenirs encore douloureux.

"_Pourquoi ?

"_J'aime Harry, et ne pas le voir… Ça me tue de l'intérieur. Et puis, il y a Nott et Zanbini. Le premier me suit partout et trouves le moindre prétexte pour qu'on se retrouve seul tout les deux, il est absolument horrible avec son éternel sourire énigmatique, alors que l'autre m'évites carrément.

"_Ginny…

"_Ne me dit pas de me calmer, parce que ça, je ne peux pas. Il faut qu'on s'échappe d'ici, et vite, si on veut arriver à survivre.

"_Ecoutes, on verra ça plus tard.

Et Luna planta la rousse dans le couloir, sans se retourner.

Estomaquée, Ginny ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Nott derrière elle.

"_Mon sourire t'énerve donc au point que tu souhaites déjà me quitter ?

Luna se retourna, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle avait mal calculer la distance, et qu'elle était en réalité à peine à un mètre de Théodore. Celui s'approcha encore, sans que la jeune fille ne bronche.

"_Tu n'y arriveras pas ma douce. Toi et moi, c'est désormais pour toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il continua de s'approcher d'elle de manière féline, l'obligeant à reculer contre le mur. Il se colla presque à elle, lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et commença à caresser ses lèvres.

"_Je ne t'appartiens pas, Nott. Cracha t-elle en tentant de dégagerson visage. Nott le ressera sa prise dessus, bloquant la jeune femme avec son corps, s'assurant que celle ci ne pourrait pas bouger.

"_Ne dis pas ça… Tu feras au contraire tout ce que je dirais, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais certaine chose sur toi, qui, si cela se savait, ferait que Cho passerait pour une sainte nitouche à côté de toi. Tu n'aimerais pas que ton frère sache tout tes petits secrets, hein ?

Theodore vit avec plaisir une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Ginny. Il lui sourit et recommença à caresser ses lèvres avec son pouce. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il la sentit se redire mais elle ne bougea pas. Il recommença son geste, tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Il vit une larme brillé sur sa joue, qu'il écrasa en l'embrassant de nouveau. Puis il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et partit sans un mot.

Ginny resta un instant là, seule dans le couloir. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et partit à son tour. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment ou elle allait, cela lui important peut. Elle tomba alors sur Zabini qui était assis, le dos contre un mur. Il ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant et la fixa un instant sans rien dire. Il la regarda s'asseoir près de lui sans ne rien dire de plus.

"_ Tu l'as dis à Theo n'est ce pas ?

Blaise ferma les yeux. Il savait de quoi elle parlait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Theo puisse s'en servir. Il ne se se souvenait même pas de lui en avoir parler.

"_Blaise, pourquoi m'as-tu empêcher de courir vers Harry ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le jeune femme. Il détailla son visage, toujours sans rien dire. Puis il se détourna d'elle et referma les yeux :

"_Parce que quoi que tu dises, cela ne change rien pour moi.

Il entendit Ginny se lever mais n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Il écouta ses pas s'éloigner de lui, les yeux clos. Quand il les rouvrit, elle avait disparue.

* * *

**Tribu 1**

"_Aller, viens, personne n'en sauras rien !

"_Tout le monde sera au courant dans moins de deux minutes si tu ne me laches pas ! Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde te haisse, juste pour être avec moi ?

"_Tu comptes plus que n'importe qui, à mes yeux.

"_Je t'aime Ron.

"_Moi aussi je t'aime Pansy.

Pansy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. La jeune fille prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration puis posa une main à son front. Elle venait de rêver de Ronald Weasley. Ou allait le monde ?

Pansy secoua la tête et s'apprêta à se recoucher quand elle entendit la personne qui était dans le lit à côté d'elle remué. Elle vit alors la tête de Daphné émergé de sous la couette.

"_Déjà debout Pansy ? Lui demanda t-elle. Pansy lui sourit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Daphné soupira et ronchonna avant de prendre sa couette et de venir à pas de loup dans le lit de son amie. Bien que toutes les deux encore endormis, elles discutèrent de tout ce que la perspective d'une nouveau monde et d'une nouvelle vie leur apportaient.

Daphné était heureuse de ne pas être seul pour commencer une telle expérience. Elle avait déjà du être séparé de sa soeur et cela était un déchirement. Elle appréciait Pansy, c'était une fille intelligente et de bon conseil. Avec elle, elle se sentait un peu moins seule.

Daphné n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour rien.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup, comme son prénom laissait à l'envisager, à la nymphe éponyme. Toute deux avaient se regard franc et se même dégout des hommes. Et toutes deux savaient qu'un jour, elles devraient disparaitre à cause d'eux.

Daphné écouta son amie lui conté son rêve puis elles décidèrent d'une commun d'accord de se lever pour aller voir le soleil se lever. Les deux jeunes filles riaient de bon coeur, heureuse de ce moment d'euphorie et de liberté que le petit jour leur apportaient.

Ensemble, elles refirent le monde, leurs vies, discutèrent de leurs espoirs et de leurs rêves.

Elles ne remarquèrent pas que dans un des fauteuils voisins, un jeune homme roux les observait à moitié somnolant.

Ron, tranquillement endormit dans son fauteuil, se réveilla doucement avec les premiers rayons de soleil. Il sourit doucement à l'astre doré, le laissant le réveiller doucement. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la présence de Pansy et Daphné. Elles semblaient heureuse et loin des deux pestes qu'il avait connu avant. Elles riaient de bon coeur, faisaient des blagues et discutaient de choses et d'autre.

Ron se surprit à sourire en entendant Pansy dire à quel point elle aimait le soleil. Il ne souhaitait pas manifesté sa présence, et brisé ce moment magique. Il aimait les écoutées rire, cela lui permettait, durant quelques instants, de penser au futur qu'il les attendait. De penser que d'ici deux petites semaines, ils devraient tuer pour manger, et surement se battre avec leurs anciens amis pour un bout de viande. Ils reviendraient à l'état primitif, seuls dans un monde sans aucun autre être vivant qu'eux.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, son équipe avait deux poids lourds un peu stupide mais assez musclé, et ils devraient tous s'entendre relativement bien. Peut être arriveraient ils même, un jour, à devenir amis ?

Ron ferma les yeux et profita simplement de cet instant que lui offrait le petit jour, comme une promesse que demain, il aurait une chance de repartir à zéro pour une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre… Le prochain sera sur leurs départs dans le monde de l'expérience !

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! Alors, merci à tout ceux qui postent des reviews, qui lisent cette histoire, et qui la suive, c'est grâce a vous que cette histoire vit.

Donc, pour la suite de l'histoire, rien de bien bon pour nos héros… Mais l'aventure commence enfin vraiment, car deux équipes sont dans la matrice, et une autre vient de partir ! Je vous laisse lire toute en paix, mais n'oubliez pas de poster un petit mot à la fin, c'est gratuit, et ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Rappel des tribus :**

**1 - Parkinson Pansy, Ronald Weasley, Bell Katie, Goyle Gregory, Finnigan Seamus, Jordan Lee, Bulstrode Millicent, Vane Romilda, Flint Marcus, Crabbe Vincent, Greengrass Daphné.**

**2 - Brown Lavande, Cho Chang, Weasley Fred, Thomas Dean, Nott Theodore, Zabini Blaise, Weasley Ginny, Corner Michael, Partil Padma, Lovegoog Luna, Macmillan Ernie.**

**3 - Potter Harry,Weasley Georges, Mc Laggen Cormac, Towler Kenneth , Jones Megan, Granger Hermione, Malefoy Drago, Dobbs Emma, Greengrass Asteria, Smith Zacharias, Edgecombe Marietta.**

* * *

**Tribu 1**

Seamus plissa les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans un immense désert, ou seul quelques herbes poussaient encore. En plissant les yeux, il pouvait voir qu'à partir d'un certain endroit, une espèce de prairie prenait la place du désert. Il poussa un soupir et fit un tours sur lui même pour regarder dans toutes les direction, le désert de semblait jamais prendre fin.

"_Il faut qu'on aille dans cette direction, là ou l'herbe est la plus dense, cela signifie qu'il y a de l'eau. Dit Seamus au reste de son groupe. S'ils trouvaient un point d'eau, ils pourrait survivre tranquillement et construire quelque chose autour de se point d'eau.

"_Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? Lui demanda Katie.

"_Non, mais je sais que si nous ne partons pas de ce désert, un tempête de sable pourrait arriver et tous nous tuer. Même s'il n'y a pas d'eau, nous serons plus loin du sable, ce qui sera déjà une victoire. Répondit Seamus en prenant un sac.

Il fut interrompu par Goyle qui le força a reposé le sac.

"_On regarde d'abord de ce qu'il y a dans les sacs. Seamus repoussa l'importun et s'apprêta à reprendre le sac. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et fut stopper dans son geste par le point de Goyle. Il tomba au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon.

"_Goyle ! -Le réprimanda Marcus - On ne se frappe pas entre nous. Je te conseil de te calmer.

"_Et tu feras quoi si je refuse ? Tu défendrais un stupide sang de bourbe de Gryffondor ? Le nargua Goyle en donnant un nouveau coup de pied à Seamus qui se tordit de douleur. Marcus sortit alors un pistolet de sa ceinture. Il menaça Goyle avec son arme. Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive.

"_Ne m'oblige pas à le faire, Goyle.

Goyle leva les mains en signe de soumission. Marcus approuva d'un signe de tête. Il rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et s'approcha de Seamus à qui il tendit une main. Celui ci le regarda dans les yeux un instant avant d'accepter son offre. Marcus l'aida a se remettre debout et se tourna vers le groupe :

"_C'est finit cette disparité Serpentard Gryffondor. Nous sommes dans un putain de monde ou des putain de monstres veulent notre peaux. Nous sommes une seule et même famille maintenant, nous devons nous entraider et nous soutenir. Ceux qui sont pour qu'on oubli tout ce qui à pu nous arriver avant viennent avec moi.

Marcus avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus ce stupide garçon de Serpentard au dents en avant et cheveux gras. Il était maintenant un jeune homme fort, au cheveux courts, qui avait réussis a remettre ses dents en place. Il était même assez mignon, avec sa voix grave et ses yeux noirs.

Seamus fut le premier a le rejoindre. Puis Pansy et Daphné. Jordan, Katie et Romilda furent les suivants. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ron se rangea lui aussi à ses côtés. Vincent jeta un regard à Goyle avant de secouer la tête et de se ranger lui aussi avec Marcus. Goyle le fait aussi de mauvaise grâce.

"_Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, allons chercher ce point d'eau.

Toute la petite tribu se mit en retours vers l'endroit qu'avait désigner Seamus auparavant.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil rougissait sur l'horizon qu'ils arrivèrent au point d'eau. Après cette longue marche tout le monde fut content d'arriver à la fin de leur voyage.

"_DE L'EAU ! Cria Jordan en apercevant enfin l'Oasis. Il courut alors vers l'eau et plongea dedans en riant. Il fut vite rejoint par tout les membres du groupes. Marcus fut le seul à rester sur le bord, hilare. Il en profita pour donner quelque directive au groupe.

"_Il faut monter le camps et organiser des rondes. Nous ne savons ce qui pourrait se cacher ici. Vincent et Goyle, vous irez chercher du bois pour un feu, tandis que Ron et Seamus, ferons l'inventaire de toute nos affaires. Katie et Pansy. vous irez voir ce qu'on peut trouver comme abri. Jordan, Daphné et moi, nous nous occuperons de trouver de quoi manger. Aller, on se dépêche !

Quand le camps fut enfin monter sur une des berges de l'Oasis et que tout le monde se fut rassasier de quelques poissons griller, Ron et Seamus firent le rapport de l'inventaire.

"_Nous disposons de onze gourde, une pour chacun de nous, ainsi qu'une couette par personne. Ensuite, dans deux des sacs ils y avaient des couteaux, dans un autre il y avait des médicaments. Nous avons aussi trouver des biscuits secs et une carte, quelques ingrédients de cuisine, des clous et un marteau ainsi qu'un grand drap blanc. Il y avait aussi quelque vêtement chauds et des paires de gants, ainsi qu'une corde dans chaque sac. Et enfin de l'huile pour faire des torches. Termina Ron.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête, comme pour approuver ses dires. Ils avaient le stricte minimum pour survivre, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

"_Quand nous avons fait le tour de l'Oasis, nous avons vu des traces d'un ancien campement. Les traces ne sont pas très anciennes. -un silence- c'était des hommes.

"_Vous en êtes sur ? Demanda Daphné, toute excitée. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres humains devait vivre ici !

"_Tout à fait. Ils montaient surement des chevaux et étaient a peu près une trentaine. Et ils avaient des prisonniers.

C'est alors qu'un rugissement sauvage se fit entendre.

* * *

**Tribu 3**

Il n'aurait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur et il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Rien de grave ne pourrait arriver, ce n'était qu'un simple changement de temps et d'espace. Jamais des scientifiques ( bien que tordus ) ne les auraient laissés partir dans un monde plein de danger.

Kenneth sourit. Il était confiant, non seulement en lui même mais aussi en son équipe. Il échangea un regard avec Zacharias, comme pour lui dire que le meilleur gagnerait. Mais gagnerait quoi, ça, personne ne le savait.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis avant, il était quelqu'un de discret. Un jeune garçon au cheveux toujours devant les yeux, qui souriait toujours, pas plus pour lui même. Un simple sang-mêlé, sans histoires, qui n'avait jamais fait de vague. Les professeurs ne se souvenaient jamais de son nom, souvent parce qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'il existait.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, cette vie lui plaisait.

Mais elle était finie, maintenant, il allait devoir construire un nouveau monde.

"_Quand vous entrerez dans ce que les moldus appellent "matrice" fermé les yeux sous peine d'être aveugle. Vous allez être transporté avec un sac de survie par personne. Sur place, vous devrez vous débrouiller seul pour trouver de la nourriture, un abri et vous protégez. Vous ne pourrez que sur vous même. L'endroit ou vous irez est remplis de danger, mais aussi de bonne chose. Vous avez la chance d'être la tribu qui vit sur une île. Enfin, une chance ou une malédiction. Vous ne pourrez sortir de l'univers créer par la matrice sous peine de mort. Avez vous des questions ?

"_Y'aura t-il d'autres humains a part les tribus ? Demanda Cormac. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il n'avait jamais osé la posé. Vu que c'était sa dernière chance de le faire, il le fit. Et la reponse qu'il reçut fut de plus étonnante :

"_C'est un paramètre que vous découvrirez une fois dans la matrice.

Cela signifiait que oui.

"_Et toute cette expérience sera t-elle réelle pour nous ou simplement une espèce de rêve ?

"_Je pense que se sera à vous de décider de cela par vous même.

Bon. Ça part contre, ça, ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Cormac jeta un regard à Hermione, qui semblait totalement angoissée. D'habitude, c'était elle qui posait toute ses questions, et qui, on pouvait le dire, rabachait toujours ses connaissance face à l'ignorance des autres. Pourtant elle ne disait rien, et était même très pâle.

Hermione avait juste peur. Une peur bleue d'aller dans ce monde. Elle ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit ou elle était, elle aimait ce monde. Et les paroles de ce pseudo scientifique ne faisait qu'augmenter sa crainte d'aller dans un autre monde. Elle sentit la main d'Harry sur son épaule qui tentait de la rassurer. Mais elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

"_Bon, maintenant, rentrez dans la matrice, et fermez les yeux.

Comme pour un seul homme, tout le groupe se déplaça dans la matrice. Hermione respirait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Non, elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Georges s'approcha d'Asteria.

"_Je sais que tu ne veux rien dire aux autres, et je peux comprendre, mais il faut qu'on sache qui l'a fait pour qu'il soit punit ! Lui murmura t-il.

"_IL-NE-C'EST-RIEN-PASSÉ. Gronda t-elle en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Elle se cacha dans un coin, près de Marietta. Celle ci leva les yeux vers lui avant de se détourner. Elle savait très bien ce qui se tramait et elle souhaitait en tirer tout le bénéfice possible.

Marietta bougea alors jusqu'à Hermione.

"_Tu sais, si j'étais toi, je garderais les yeux ouverts. Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille. Hermione, tremblante, se retourna légerement vers elle.

"_Pourquoi ?

"_Tu ne le saura que si tu les garde ouverts… Je peux juste te dire que ce sera la fin du monde tel que tu le connais, car jamais plus nous ne reviendrons dans ce monde.

"_Tu mens.

"_Tu crois ? Tout les scientifique vont mourir dès que nous partirons et ce qui les a tué viendra dans la matrice avec nous. Regarde si tu ne me crois pas.

Alors que tous les autres fermèrent leurs yeux, Hermione les garda grands ouverts, et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia.

* * *

**Tribu 2**

"_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est arrivés ! Cria Ernie à ces compagnons qui avaient encore les yeux fermé. Lui les avait bien ouvert, et il en profita pour regarder tout autour de lui.

Ils étaient au pied d'une chaîne de montagne, dans une grande prairie. Les montagnes étaient gigantestque, tels des géants de pierres assoupis. Aussi haut qu'il pouvait voir, les montagnes touchaient le ciel. Des grottes, à près de 300 mètres de haut de là, faisait comme de trous noirs insondables dans le ventre des montagnes.

La prairie était d'une vert extraordinaire, qui brulait presque les yeux. Quelques fleurs parsemaient ce vert, et dans le soleil de fin d'après midi, cet endroit ressemblait presque au paradis.

"_C'est merveilleux… Murmura Cho. Elle et Lavande echagèrent un regard et elles se mirent à courir sur l'herbe verte toute les deux.

"_Courrez avant que je ne vous rattrape ! Leur hurla Padma en poursuivant ses deux ses amis. Ernie regarda les autres membres de son groupe. Tout le monde était éblouis par la beauté de l'endroit.

Pas très loin, les pieds des montagnes rejoignaient ce qui ressemblait à une mer, ou un très très grand lac, qui semblait impossible à traversé. Une forêt se trouvait derrière eux. Ernie devina qu'il s'agissait du bord de la matrice, et qu'il voudrait mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher. De plus, la nuit n'allait plus trop tarder, il ne leur restait que quelques heures de soleil tout au plus. Ils devaient se trouver un abri, et vite. Ernie avisa les sacs qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Puis il regarda à nouveau le paysage qui s'offrait à ces yeux. Sur l'horizon se dessinait les tours d'un …

"_CHATEAU ! Cria Michael en pointant du doigt des tours qui se dressait fièrement sur l'horizon.

Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction qu'il indiquait, ébahis. Ce pouvait il qu'il y ait des humains bien vivant dans la matrice ?

"_Attendez ! Tempera Blaise en leur faisant signe de se calmer. Il étai le chef, il devait réfléchir à tout ça et avoir les réponses à toutes leurs questions.

Merlin, quelle journée de merde !

"_Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a là bas. De plus, il va bientôt faire nuit. Nous ne disposons que de quelques heures et nous savons qu'un monstre géant assoiffé de sang se balade dans les parages. Imaginez qu'il y ait eu des gens ici, mais qu'ils aient tous été dévorer par le Lion, et qu'il se cache dans ce château ? Nous devons trouver un endroit plus sur, et à part les grottes… Continua Blaise en s'efforçant de regarder n'importe ou sauf dans la direction de Ginny et Théo. Celui ci avait fait exprès de prendre la jeune femme par la taille et de jouer avec ses cheveux, juste sous son nez.

Blaise ne savait même pas pourquoi celle ci se laissait faire. Elle aurait du se débattre, le frapper, mais non, elle laissait Theo faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Tout comme Theo faisait tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Blaise serra les dents et continua son discours de façon imperturbable.

Il savait que le Lion pouvait très bien être dans les grottes, mais il avait l'intime conviction que celui serrait tout sauf ici.

"_Il a raison. Prenons les sacs et allons nous refugier dans les grottes. Demain nous pourrons toujours aller visiter ce chateau. Conclu Fred. Blaise tourna vers lui un regard étonné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'un jour Fred se rangerait de son côté. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et tout le petit groupe se mit en marche.

Au moment ou ils commencèrent à s'installer dans un des grottes, Fred prit à part Blaise.

"_Ecoute, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour Ginny au début de l'expérience. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'intime conviction que tu ne lui voudra jamais de mal, au contraire. Alors j'aimerais que tu m'aide à savoir pourquoi elle se laisse faire par ce pervers de Nott. S'il te plait.

"_Je ne le ferais pas pour toi, mais pour elle, comprend bien ça.

Fred hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et retourna avec les autres. Blaise sentit alors un regard bien particulier sur lui. Il se tourna et vit Théo qui le regardait. Ginny était à ses côtés, et elle ne disait rien alors qu'il continuait de trituré une mèche de ses cheveux roux. Ce dernier offrit un magnifique sourire sadique à Blaise.

Blaise avait tellement envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure pour lui le lui faire ravaler, mais il était le chef. Il devait montrer l'exemple.

"_Fred, que ce passe t-il avec Blaise ? Demanda Luna.

"_Ne t'occupes pas de ça, ce n'est rien.

Luna savait que ce n'était pas rien. C'était Ginny qui préoccupait Fred, elle le voyait. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Fred. Elle l'appréciait, il était gentil avec elle. Fred lui sourit et se leva, la laissant seule.

"_Il y a plusieurs petites pièces formés par les grottes. Aucune ne forme de vrai tunnels, tout est fermé. On aura le droit à au moins une chambres chacun ! Déclara Michael en revenant d'une petite inspection. Cette nouvelle mit tout le monde de bonne humeur et chacun se dirrigeait vers une "chambre".

Quand Theo fut partit, Blaise se précipita vers Ginny.

"_Ginny, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que sait Theo sur toi pour que cela te face si peur de le repousser ?

"_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Zabini.

Elle voulut le pousser d'un coup d'épaule, mais il la retient par le bras.

"_Ginny, ce n'est pas en te refermant sur toi même que tu t'en sortira.

C'est le moment que la jeune fille choisit pour éclater en sanglots. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Blaise qui la serra contre lui.

"_Il sait, il sait tout … Il sait que j'ai … et qu'il … que je l'ai tué … et il sait aussi … que … que tu es … impliqué dans l'histoire … il sait que tu étais … son …. son …

Blaise se raidit en comprenant l'ampleur de ce que savais Theo. Si jamais cela éclatait au grand jour, plus personne n'oserai regardé Ginny en face. Il resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Il ne t'arrivera rien, pas à cause de ça, je te le promet. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais personne ne saura que c'est arrivé, d'accord ? Je te le promet, Ginny. Je te le promet…

* * *

Et je coupe là !

Alors, des idées sur ce qu'à vu Hermione et sur le lourd secret de Ginny ? N'oublis pas la review !


	5. Chapter 4

**Voilà la chapitre suivant ! **

**Le petit merci habituel aux lecteurs, reviewers et followers ! **

**Ensuite, les réponses :**

**Ellana : Oui, ils vont le trouver, et il va regretter son geste ! Mais il y aura aussi quelque surprise, à la fois sur son identité ( il ne sera peut être pas celui auquel on s'attendait ou celui que les preuves désigne … ) et sur la "raison" de son acte ( les explications en temps voulut !) … J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous ! **

**Love-Pongo : Tindam, la voilà ! **

**Vu que je vais partir en vacance, voilà la suite un peu en avance ! Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines seulement malheureusement ! **

**Rappel des tribus :**

**1 - Parkinson Pansy, Ronald Weasley, Bell Katie, Goyle Gregory, Finnigan Seamus, Jordan Lee, Bulstrode Millicent, Vane Romilda, Flint Marcus, Crabbe Vincent, Greengrass Daphné.**

**2 - Brown Lavande, Cho Chang, Weasley Fred, Thomas Dean, Nott Theodore, Zabini Blaise, Weasley Ginny, Corner Michael, Partil Padma, Lovegoog Luna, Macmillan Ernie.**

**3 - Potter Harry,Weasley Georges, Mc Laggen Cormac, Towler Kenneth , Jones Megan, Granger Hermione, Malefoy Drago, Dobbs Emma, Greengrass Asteria, Smith Zacharias, Edgecombe Marietta.**

* * *

**Tribu 1**

"_C'était quoi ça ? Murmura Pansy. Tout le petit groupe c'était rapproché les uns des autres. Les filles était entourés des garçons, et une espèce de cercle c'était formé. Personne ne parlait. Pansy plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Daphné pour l'empêcher de sangloter.

Ils avaient peur. Ils étaient morts de peur.

"_Vu l'écho, je ne pense pas que se soit tout près. Au moins à trois ou quatre bon kilomètre vers le nord est - Raisonna Katie - Nous devons juste espérer qu'il ne se dirige pas vers nous.

"_Réfléchissons. Nous parlons d'un lion gigantesque. De plus, très rapide et appartenant à la mythologie grec. Celui ci possède pas mal de particularité. Je propose qu'on retourne au campement, mais qu'on éteigne le feu pour ne garder que des braises. Nous nous relayerons toutes les heures, et la garde sera toujours assuré par deux personnes. Dicta Marcus en s'avançant vers le campement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que tout les autres le suivait. Il se sentait à la fois puissant et misérable. Si jamais la moindre faute était commise par n'importe lequel d'entre eux, il devrait en assumé la responsabilité.

Arrivé dans leur campement, les tours de gardes s'organisèrent. Ils devraient partir demain, dès les premières heures de l'aurore, en marchant vers le sud ouest, le plus loin possible de la provenance du cris.

La nuit se déroula sans trop d'encombres, bien que courte. Ron, faisant partit du dernier duo de garde, partit réveillé les autres. Il s'approcha de Pansy, et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

"_Eh, Pansy, faut qu'on se bouge. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

"_Hmph… Répondit celle ci en se retournant.

"_Soit tu te lèves, soit je te jettes dans l'eau. Prévient le garçon en souriant. La jeune fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ron soupira et passa ses bras sous elle pour la soulever. Dans le même mouvement, il se releva et se mit à courir vers le bord de l'eau ou il lança la pauvre Pansy. Celle ci, dans un cris, plongea dans l'eau. Elle en ressortit, crachotant et hurlant sur Ron, qui était plié en quatre sous le rire.

Pansy remonta sur la rive et courut après le garçon. S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau et beaucoup de rire, auquel Marcus mit fin :

"_Il faut qu'on parte. Si nous partons trop tard, la chaleur pourrait nous tuer.

Cette phrase calma de suite les deux jeunes gens qui retournèrent au campement penaud et trempé.

Le groupe, d'un pas décidé et sur ce mit alors en route.

Deux heures de marche plus tard, sous le soleil brûlant de l'après midi, la Tribu arriva sur une bande d'herbes qui baignant dans une rivières. La plus part des membres du groupe se jetèrent dedans, soulagé de faire une pause et de retrouver de l'eau. Lee s'approcha de leur nouveau Chef - Marcus- :

"_Je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous attarder. Je suis aller sur la bute, là bas, et on peut y voir quelque chose se rapprochant d'une ruine. Les personnes ayant fait leur campement à l'Oasis avant nous y sont peut être ?

"_Et que comptes tu leur dire si nous les trouvons ? Salut, nous venons d'un autre monde, celui ci ayant été créer pour une expérience. Vous êtes donc des personnages fictifs. Dans notre monde, nous ne sommes qu'une bande d'ados, et nous vous demandons l'hospitalité et la protection. Répondit Marcus sur le ton de l'ironie.

"_Non, c'est vrai, mais il n'y sont peut être pas. Dans tout les cas, qu'est ce qu'on risque à y aller ?

Marcus planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Lee. Il avait toujours respecter celui qui faisait les commentaires des matchs de Quiditch à Poudlard, bien que ceux ci était toujours engagé vis à vis des Gryffondor.

"_Nous risquerions la vie de chacun des membres de la tribu. Ces gens sont peut être des sauvages. Mais tu as raison, s'il n'y a personne, nous perdons un endroit que nous pourrions rapidement sécurisé.

Marcus tourna son regard vers les membres du groupe. Il devait assurer la sécurité de chacune des personne présente ici. Il reporta son attention sur Lee.

"_Tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous. Tu cours vite et tu sais te défendre. Rapproche toi le plus près de cette "ruine" le plus rapidement. Tu as deux heures. Si tu n'es pas revenu dans deux heures, nous prendrons un autre chemin pour éviter de passer par là. Compris ?

Jordan hocha la tête et partit en courant.

Marcus soupira. Il espérait sincèrement que Lee réussisse.

Et il réussit. Il revient, moins de deux après. Il était en sueur et une plaie béante saignait sur son front.

"_Lee ! Hurla Katie en se précipitant à sa rencontre avec Ron. Il semblait paralysé. Marcus arriva vers lui en courant. C'était sa faute si Jordan était dans cet état. Il le fait s'asseoir et commanda à ce qu'on lui apporte de l'eau et du linge propre pour éponger le sang.

"_Ca va aller, mon pote. Dis moi ce qui c'est passé.

Jordan plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Marcus. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroit. La peur. Et surtout, Jordan n'avait plus que deux globes aussi noires que des onyx. Il recula sur le coup. Lee tandis la main vers lui :

"_Il ne faut pas aller là bas, c'est remplis de monstre. Le Lion y est aussi. Partez, tous, et laissez moi là, je vais mourir.

Marcus se releva avec peine et s'éloigna de Jordan. Pansy s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

"_Marcus, tu dois prendre une décision, vite. Le sang ne s'arrêtera, ce qu'il dit est vrai : Il est condamné.

Marcus secoua la tête et prit la place de Daphné pour maintenir le bandage. Il planta son regard dans les yeux sans fond de son ami :

"_Je te préviens que si tu nous lache maintenant, je me débrouillerais pour te retrouver dans l'autre monde et te faire payer au centuple ta désertion. Tu es JORDAN LEE ! Le commentateur le plus con que je connaisse, un véritable abrutit trop courageux pour être intelligent ! Si tu nous abandonne …

Lee se mit à rire puis à tousser et cracher du sang. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, une ou deux heures, tout au plus. Marcus appuya un peu plus sur la plaie, pour tenter de faire stopper l'hémoragie. Marcus ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais il s'était attaché à Lee, et ils étaient devenus amis lors des entrainements. Ils parlaient du nouveaux monde qu'ils pourraient construire.

"_Tu te souviens … De ce monde … Dont on parlait … Construis le … Promet … Promet moi … Tenta de lui dire Lee en attrapant sa main qui tenait le bandage.

"_Je te le promet, Lee.

Lee se détendit et ferma les yeux. Marcus ferma aussi les siens, et quand il les rouvrit, il savait que jamais plus Lee n'ouvrirait les siens.

* * *

**Tribu 2**

Luna se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle n'était plus dans la grotte mais dans une grande salle noire, sans plafond ni murs. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur le visage de la personne qu'elle avait tant aimé.

"_Neville ? Que …? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

"_Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez être Neville. Je suis son frère jumeau.

"_ Neville ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un frère…

"_C'est normal, il n'en n'a jamais été sur. Ecoutez, je sais que vous allez trouver ça bizarre, mais écoutez moi : La Matrice à un défaut, elle permet à des gens d'y rentrer mais pas d'en sortir.

Luna réfléchit une seconde aux déclarations ce celui qui se faisait passer pour le jumeau de Neville. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance ou non.

"_Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir ?

"_Si, pour cela vous devez tuer les "clefs" de la Matrice avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"_Et qui sont les clefs ?

"_Elles se prénoment Marietta, Katie, Romilda, Lavande, Ginny et Hermione.

Avant que Luna ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la caverne. La voix du jumeau de Neville flottait dans l'air. Ainsi que ses derniers mots. Pour retourner un jour chez elle, elle devait tuer ses amies.

Luna ferma les yeux. Sa tête la faisait souffrir horriblement.

Tout le petit monde se réveilla aux aurores, avec le soleil.

Blaise n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit. Il était resté le regard braqué sur la citadelle tout la nuit. Rien n'avait bougé, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple ruine.

Il n'était pas tranquille. Cette histoire avec Théo le pertubait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Jamais le Théo qu'il connaissait n'aurait fait. Il n'était peut être pas un tendre, mais il n'aurait jamais voulut faire de mal à une jeune fille. Et surtout pas Ginny. Celui qu'il avait connu n'était pas tout blanc. Il avait fait pas mal de connerie et dérapé un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais à ce point. Jamais Théo n'avait été un connard finit.

Blaise attendit que tout le monde soit près pour mettre la tribu en route.

Ils avaient un longue route devant eux, et beaucoup de temps pour penser à leur situation respective.

Et comme prévue, aucun ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux… Ils furent donc surprit par un groupe de cavaliers, qui n'avait rien d'humain. Leurs visages, tatoué pour la plus part, ressemblaient à ceux d'enfants. Leurs yeux sans pupilles les fixaient avec méfiance. Tout les cavaliers avaient un peau pâle et légèrement fluorescente dans le noire. Et tous possèdaient de longues dents blanche qui faisait frémir tout le petit groupe.

Une jeune fille déscendit de cheval et s'approcha d'eux. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, son visage semblait bloqué dans l'enfance. Elle avait le tatouge d'un papillon entremêlé dans des spirale qui entourait ses yeux. Sas cheveux, blanc nacré, lui tombait dans le bas du dos. Elle était de taille normale, et portait une robe doré qui mettait en valeur son corps.

"_Qui êtes vous ? Nous ne vous avons jamais vu dans la région. Seriez vous les Faucheurs ? Leur demanda t-elle dans leur langue. Blaise s'avança vers elle et s'inclina légèrement.

"_Nous sommes des étrangers qui viennent de loin. Nous ne savons pas qui sont les Faucheurs, mais nous ne représentons aucun danger pour vous. Nous nous rendions vers un chateau que nous avons aperçut au loin en arrivant ici.

La jeune fille détaille Blaise sous toute les coutures. Puis son regard se posa sur Luna. Elle lui tendit la main.

"_Tu ressembles à défunte soeur, Djilia. Comment t'appeles tu ?

"_Luna. Répondit la jeune fille terrorisé par la jeune dame.

"_Le chateau vers lequel vous vous dirigez est le mien. J'espère que vous me ferez tous honneur de venir vous y installer autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez. Mais avant, nommez vous, que je vous connaisse.

Blaise présenta alors chacun des membres de la tribus, ce que fit aussi la jeune dame. Elle s'appelait Liindorie. Elle était la Reine du peuple des Elfes.

Le chateau était gigantesque, entouré par de grand rempart blanc, entouré par des champs ou des Elfes cultivaient multiples céréales. Pour accéder à l'intérieur du chateau, il fallait passer un grand portail de bois, décoré par des dessins de fer.

De l'autre côté des remparts, s'étalait un gigantesque village, avec plein de maisons en pierres blanches. Le chateau, au milieux, possédait d'autre rempart, tout aussi blanc. Grâce à une grande porte en bois, on accédait à la cours interieur, pavé de blanc, avec un fontaine en son centre. Tout était blanc et magnifique. Beaucoup d'Elfes se retournèrent sur le passage des étrangers, mais aucun de semblait leur vouloir de mal.

Les gardes qui accompagnait Liindorie les escortèrent jusqu'à une aile du chateau réservé au invité de marque. Tout y était blanc, même le parquet des chambres. Les salles de bains, grandes et luxueuses, étaient elles aussi en blanc.

Théodore profita de la surprise générale pour s'eclipser. Il devait en savoir plus sur cette Liindorie.

Il marcha jusqu'au jardins qu'ils avaient vu en entrant dans le chateau. Quelque chose lui dit que c'était là qu'il trouverait leur hôte.

* * *

**Tribu 3**

L'ile était magnifique. Très grande, au milieux d'une gigantesque lac, entouré par les montagnes.

En elle même, cette île rappelait les cartes postales paradisiaque des îles de vacances. L'eau était d'un bleu profond, le sable d'un blanc immaculé, et la forêt d'un vert sombre magnifique.

Drago était aux anges. C'était magnifique, et il se sentait chez lui. Sa comtemplation dut stoppé par le cris de Potter :

"_Hermione, ca va ?!

Il se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Hermione, à genoux sur le sable. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il fut près d'elle en un pas, et la prit par les épaules. Il la releva de force, tout en la soutenant par la taille. Elle releva la tête et Drago vit ce qui se passait. Ses yeux, habituellement noisette était désormais d'une noir profond. Et elle ne semblait pas le voir.

"_Hermione ? Granger ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Lui demanda t-il en lui faisant face.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle ne voyait plus comme avant, quelque chose avait changé. Elle s'agrippa de toute ses forces à Drago et se mit à pleurer. Le jeune homme fit signe à Potter de venir mais Hermione hurla dès que celui ci la toucha. De son côté, Harry venait de recevoir un violente décharge.

"_Elle m'a… Commença t-il avant de e faire couper par Drago :

"_Meg', tu peux essayer ?

La jeune femme s'approcha d'Hermione et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Aucune décharge. Elle dégagea Hermione des bras de Drago en douceur et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Elle surprit le regard heureux de Marietta. Elle était heureuse de la souffrance de la jeune femme. Megan resserat sa prise sur les épaule de l'ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout et la fit s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle dégagea les cheveux du visage de la jeune fille. Puis elle lui posa la question dont tout le monde attendait la réponse.

"_Hermione, est ce que tu vois ?

Celle ci se remit à sangloter. Megan la serra contre elle.

"_Oui, mais pas… Pas comme avant…

"_Comment ? -Murmura Megan- Si tu veux, je ne dirais rien aux autres.

"_Je distingue chacun des contours. Mais rien de précis. Et cette vision à changer, je vois plus loin. Je peux "zoomer" sur un détail ou obliger mes yeux à voir plus loin. Je peux voir de l'autre côté de la montagne, de cette forêt. Et je vois quelque chose, comme une âme à l'intérieur de chacun de nous. La tienne est d'un blanc pur, et à la forme d'un cigne. Celle de Georges est bleue, c'est un renard. Celle d'Harry est verte, en forme de Cerf. Celle de Marietta est noire, mais elle n'a pas de forme distincte.

Megan se glaça d'effroi. Quelque chose avait fait que sa vision de change. Elle ne possédait plus la vision humaine, juste celle magique.

"_Megan, je vais te dire quelque chose mais promet moi que tu ne le diras à personne.

"_Je te le promet. Jura la jeune fille en foudroyant du regard la moindre personne osant faire un pas vers elles.

"_Au moment du départ, j'ai garder les yeux ouverts. Marietta m'a dit de le faire, et la curiosité la emporter. J'ai vu quelqu'un tuer les chercheurs. Il est ensuite rentrer dans la Matrice, pile à l'instant ou la lumière blanche nous emportait ici. Il les a tous tué… Nous ne rentrerons jamais chez nous…

"_As tu pus voir son visage ? Hermione, c'est important.

Hermione fit non de la tête. Megan se leva et s'approcha du groupe. Elle leurs expliqua qu'Hermione était aveugle, mais qu'elle distinguait encore certaine chose, sans préciser quoi. Puis elle retourna auprès de la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'entraina vers le petit groupe, sans la lacher.

"_Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Il y a les tours d'un chateau vers le côté ouest de l'île. S'il y a des gens, ils nous aideront à guérir 'Mione. Proposa Georges.

Après un vote à main levé, il fut décider de traverser la forêt tout de suite et de se rapprocher le plus possible de se chateau.

Après une longue marche, tout le groupe s'arrêta dans une petite clairière à ciel ouvert. Les sacs étaient lourds, et leurs pesaient sur le dos. Harry observa la forêt. Elle avait ce quelque chose de magique et d'unique, qui faisait qu'il ne s'y sentait pas menacé. Tout allait bien se passer.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Tous se retrouvèrent, avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, entouré par des dizaines d'hommes avec des arcs. Un d'eux s'avança vers le petit groupe.

"_Qui êtes vous pour …

"_SIRIUS ?! Hurla Harry, incrédule.

* * *

Voilà, que de révélations et déjà un mort … !

N'oubliez pas la review, l'unique salaire de l'auteur !


	6. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Après une longue absence ( deux semaines, ca va quand même…) voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Sur mes vacances ( car oui, c'est interressant pour l'histoire !) : **

**_SPOILERS !_ **

**Je suis aller a Madrid, il faisait beau et chaud c'était super ! De plus, cette ville regorge d'inspiration ! Si vous y êtes déjà aller, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle, avec tout les quartiers différents, les musées et tout … *soupire en se remémorant ses vacances* **

**Bon, si jamais vous avez eu cette chance, vous avez peut être visitez le Prado, ce grand musée, plein de pièce ! Si oui, imaginez le tout en Blanc ( l'intérieur ) et vous aurez un plan du palais dans lequel est tombé la tribu 2 ! C'est beau hein ? Pour ce qui est de l'extérieur cela ressemble plus au palais royal, avec des tours, pour le jardin c'est plus le parc du Retiro. **

**Ensuit, comme vous le saurez bientôt, la tribu 3 se retrouve dans un chateau aussi : Il ressemble plus au Prado pour la façade, mais aussi au niveau des salles, mais aussi bassin du Retiro au niveau des jardins et de l'extérieur. **

**Pour la 1 tribu, eux sont dans un autre chateau, qui rappelle plus le chateau de Chambord, pour l'extérieur ou l'intérieur. **

**J'espère que cela vous aura plut ^^**

* * *

**Encore merci aux lecteurs, reviewers, followeurs et tout le monde ! **

**Petite note de début pour vous dire que je pensais peut être créer un blog pour l'histoire ou vous pourriez trouver des infos sur le monde, les personnages, des images ( dessins), des images des palais grâce au Sims ( pas très original, mais cela vous fera une idée de l'ensemble ^^) et où vous pourriez laisser vos impressions, idées ainsi que les dessins (si vous le souhaitez) que vous inspire cette histoire ! Ce n'est qu'un projet, mais si cela vous tente, laissez moi un mot pour me le dire. Voilà, bonne lecture ! **

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Love-pingo : Merci ! ^^**

**sick-first-love : Merci ! :D **

**Ellana : Je ne dirais rien xD Tu as un peu plus d'info dans la suite, donc tu verras :P **

* * *

**Tribu 1**

Marcus se releva et observa le corps de son ami. C'était finit. Derrière lui il sentit les regards de tous ces compagnons. Que devait il faire du corps ? L'enterré, le brûler, le laisser là ou encore le jeter dans la rivière ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Katie.

La jeune fille pressa l'épaule de Marcus pour qu'il se relève. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme pleurer et encore moins un Serpentard pour un Gryffondor. Katie savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un, et encore plus quand on appréciait cette personne sans avoir jamais pu lui dire. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un. Ils avaient tous perdu un ami, un camarade qui avait donné sa vie pour la leur.

"_Nous devons l'enterrer. Dit Ron, en brisant le silence qui c'était installé. Il avait la gorge sèche et les yeux humides, mais il avait encore la tête sur les épaules. Lee leur avait donné la possibilité de vivre une journée de plus et de trouver un endroit ou vivre en paix, et il ne devait pas la gâcher.

Pansy proposa qu'on lui fasse plutôt un navire qui voguerait sur l'eau, comme pour les grands chefs Vikings. Marcus se tourna vers Katie qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il était leur chef, il devait trancher. L'enterrer, sous terre, était une idée qui répugnait Marcus. Il ne pouvait laisser son ami dans le noire. Une légende racontait qu'un homme mort en mer ou laisser à l'eau avait une chance de revenir, et de vivre à jamais dans un monde meilleure.

"_Le … bateau… Trancha t-il d'une voix rauque. Katie lui sourit et donna des dirctives pour le ramassage du bois.

Pansy fut mise en équipe avec Ron. Après un long silence pesant, Pansy engagea la conversation.

"_Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps Lee ? Lui demanda t-elle.

"_Pas mal d'années, à vrai dire. Mais nous n'avons jamais été proche, c'est l'ami de Fred et Georges, pas vraiment le mien. Tu as trouvé beaucoup de bois ? Répondit il, en éludant soigneusement le sujet. Pansy n'était pas dupe, et soupira pour faire le remarquer.

"_Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu as juste à le dire… Ca va plus vite …

Ron releva la tête. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué avec les autres, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué que c'était à ce point. Et une fois encore, son tact avait blessé quelqu'un. Il s'approcha de Pansy et la bouscula légèrement pour la faire tomber. Elle répliqua à son tours et tout deux partirent dans un fou rire incontrolable.

"_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler, je ne vois juste pas ce qu'il y a dire de plus. Lui dit il après avoir repris son souffle. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui sourit. Elle avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid. Ron tandis la main vers la mèche sous le regard perplexe de Pansy.

"_Tu as une mèche de cheveux. L'informa t-il en la lui remettant en place. La jeune fille rougit ce qui eut le don de déclencher à nouveau l'hilarité du garçon.

Daphné observa la scène en souriant, puis soupira et se pencha à nouveau vers le sol pour ramasser un bout de bois. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva de l'eau pou l'interpeller.

"_Ma soeur ! Lui cria une voix cristalline. Daphné releva la tête et observa autour d'elle. Sur le bord de la rive, se tenait une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Elle possédait deux branchies sur le côté de son cou et sa peu était pâle et refletait légèrement le soleil. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

"_Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Cela fait bientôt deux jours que j'erre de source en source pour te guider, toi et tes amis, dans le palais de nos soeurs !

Daphné regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que c'était bien à elle que s'adressait la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle était seule, elle s'approcha d'elle.

"_On... se connait ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant. Le jeune femme lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

"_Bien sur ! Nous sommes soeurs ! Tu es Daphné, la Nymphe Destructrice, et je suis Iliandre, la Reine Dryade.

"_Que…Pardon ? Répondit Daphné en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier que c'était bien à elle que s'adressait Iliandre. Ladite Iliandre leva les yeux au ciel et pressa Daphné :

"_Nous n'avons pas le temps. Vous avez déjà perdu un membre de votre tribu, et le Lion arrive. Je vais vous emmener dans mon palais, nous y serons en sécurité. Il faudra nager durant quelque temps, mais là bas vous pourrez respirez normalement. J'ai ramener la branchi-flore. Va vite cherchez tes amis !

Daphné devait décider et vite si elle faisait ou non confiance à l'inconnue. Bizarrement, Iliandre et son sourire franc lui inspirait confiance. Aussi, elle choisit de courir vers Marcus qui l'observait avec mefiance depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle acourut vers le garçon, et c'est essoufflé qu'elle commença à lui expliqué la situation. Celui ci lui opposa en premier lieux un refus catégorique :

"_On ne va pas suivre quelqu'un que tu viens de rencontrer sous l'eau, avec comme excuse qu'elle t'appelle "Daphné La Destructrice" ! Je ne sais pas d'ou elle tient ce nom, mais il est vraiment étrange soit dit en passant.

"_Marcus, on a pas le temps ! Soit on la suit, soit on meurt ici. On a pas d'autre alternative que de lui faire confiance.

Marcus voulut dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompue par Katie qui posa une main sur son épaule et le devança.

"_Nous te faisons confiance Daphné. Va prévenir les autres pour ramasser les affaires.

Daphné sourit à la jeune fille et courut vers le reste de ses camarades.

Marcus se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait toujours une main posé sur son épaule. Celle ci lui sourit d'un air las et soupira.

"_Et pour Lee ? Lui demanda Marcus en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser là, à la merci des charognards. Katie baissa les yeux vers le corps de son ami.

"_Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener avec nous. Le mieux est de faire brûler son corps. Proposa la jeune fille, en retenant ses larmes. C'était étrange de ce dire que plus jamais Lee n'ouvrirait les yeux. Elle soupira et se reprit en serrant l'épaule de Marcus, avant de s'avancer avec lui vers Iliandre qui leur sourit.

Quand toute la tribu fut réuni derrière eux, elle leur distribua la branchi-flore et leurs firent part de ces dernières recommandations :

"_Vous me suivez, le plus rapidement possible. N'essayez pas de communiquer, cela attirait l'attention sur nous. Marcus, tu es le chef, tu partira le dernier pour vérifier que tout les mondes me suit, et tu mettras le feu au corps. Quand nous serons au Palais, je vous ferait signe de venir, les uns après les autres. N'entrez pas tant que je ne vous aurais pas fait signe, c'est très important !

Iliandre les détailla tous puis leurs tandis la branch-flore, et soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, elle poussa un cris et plongea.

Daphné se retourna pour voir ce qui avait tant effrayé son amie. Derrière eux, ce tenait un enorme monstre, d'au moins deux mètres : le Lion de Nemée. Il poussa u rugissement puissant et commença à s'avancer vers le groupe.

"_DANS L'EAU ! Hurla Marcus en les poussant les uns et les autres à suivre Iliandre. Il sentait presque l'haleine fétide du fauve sur son cou. Il dépêcha ses compagnons qui plongèrent tous, sauf Daphné et Katie.

"_ALLEZ Y ! Leur hurla t-il. Daphné lui lança un regard et plongea. Katie avait les yeux fixé sur le monstres qui avançait vers le corps de Lee. Marcus courut vers elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il la secoua mais elle ne bougeait. Il cria son nom mais son cri n'eut le don que de faire lever la tête du Lion. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

C'est alors que Marcus entendit une voix dans sa tête :

"_Marcus ! Cours ! Je ne peux pas le contrôler ! Suivez Iliandre ! Protèges Daphné contre tout. Elle est la clé. PARS !

"_Lee. Murmura Marcus. Il tourna son regard vers Katie qui lui confirma du regard. Elle aussi elle l'avait entendu. Il était toujours vivant quelque part. Le jeune homme, attrapa Katie et la força à avaler la Branch-flore puis il la poussa dans l'eau.

Il jeta un dernier regard au Lion qui continuait d'avancer vers lui. Puis il plongea.

L'eau était gelée. Il aperçut Katie qui se débattait contre elle même, ne semblant pas arriver à respirer. Elle le regardait, effrayé. Marcus s'excusa mentalement et lui attrapa le bras et commença à nager, l'entrainant avec lui. Il ne se souciait pas des coups que lui donnait Katie, il devait avancer. Il devait retrouver les autres. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Marcus sentit le stresse s'emparé de lui. Il ne savait pas ou aller, ni même ou il était. Le courant était trop fort, et l'eau trop froide et noire. S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement la chateau, ils allait mourir.

C'est alors qu'il apparut.

Il se dressait sur les fonds marins, gigantesque, si bien que Marcus se demandait comme il faisait pour ne pas sortir de l'eau. La pierre qui le constituait était noir, couverte de coquillages et d'algues. Une espèce de bulle semblait le protéger de l'eau, et des lumière brillait à l'intérieur. Marcus se tourna vers Katie, qui semblait en proie à la panique. Il lui sourit et continua de nager vers le chateau.

Ils étaient sauvés.

* * *

**Tribu 2 **

Théodore avait raison. Elle était là, au milieux de son jardin ou poussait des centaines de fleurs multicolores. Elle fut rejointe par un groupe d'homme, tous avec une chevelure noire qui leur tombaient dans le dos. Leurs visages, toujours aussi enfantin, étaient recouvert de tatouage. L'un avait un arbre qui partait du cou et qui s'étendait sur tout son visage, les branche noueuse passant sur nez fin et sur son front. Un autre avait des spirales qui rappelait la fumé, tandis qu'un autre avait un gigantesque oiseau.

Tous, sans exception, était habillé d'habit noir avec un ceinturon d'argent où brillait des dagues d'une finesse extrème. L'un d'eux, celui avec l'arbre, demanda à Liindorie :

"_Tu l'as trouvée ?

"_Elle n'était pas parmi n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ni les Réfugiés ni le Lion n'a mit la main dessus. La Créatrice, mais pas la Destructrice. Répondit Liidorie en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux. Un combat muet s'engagea entre eux, mais ils furent interrompu par l'Elfe au tatouage d'oiseau.

"_Alors pourquoi les a tu ramené ici ? Tu sais qu'ils sont dangereux et …

"_Ils ne le sont pas. L'un d'entre eux est spécial, il a de très fort pouvoir magique. Presque autant qu'Elle. Et je ne pouvais pas les abandonner dans la nature, livrés à eux mêmes.

Un silence suivit les paroles de la jeune fille. Une forme de femme apparu alors dans le tatouage du dernier Elfe présent. Tehodore remarqua alors que son tatouage était en perpetuel mouvement. C'était de la vraie fumée, tatoué sur le visage de quelqu'un. Une silhouette de femme se forma sur le tatouage et l'homme ouvrit la bouche. Mais ce n'était pas une voix grave d'homme qui en sortit, mais celle d'une jeune femme.

"_Te serais tu imprégner ma soeur ? La voix était glaciale, pleine de haine. Les yeux de l'homme était d'un rouge vif et fixait avec véhémence Liindorie. Celle fit volte face vers la voix tandis que tous les autres Elfes sortaient leurs dagues.

"_Que fais tu là ? Tu es morte, tu ne peux plus me torturer.

"_Tu t'es imprégner. Serais ce le beau brun, au regard sombre ? Oui, c'est lui, je le sens. Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux plus te faire de mal ? Ma très chère soeur, apprend une chose : Si je ne peux pas t'atteindre, j'atteindrais d'autres personnes et tu les regardera mourir, mais quoi que tu fasses, ils souffriront comme j'ai souffert, et tu ne pourras pas les sauver. Tu ne pourras pas détourner les yeux ni rien faire, et quand tu n'auras plus de force ni de larme, j'aurais atteint ton coeur si pur.

Liidorie laissa une larme roulé sur sa joue. Elle fixa la silouhette de sa soeur disparue :

"_Pourquoi vouloir ma mort ? Je t'aimais plus que tout, Djilia.

"_Tu m'aimais? Si tu m'aimais, pourquoi en avoir parlé à Mère sur le fait que je m'étais imprégner de Lui ?

"_Je pensais qu'elle te soutiendrais ! Hurla Liidorie en secouant la tête. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Les Elfes ne pouvaient rien faire, ne savant s'il devait tuer l'un des leur ou entrainer Liidorie. Théodore sortit alors de sa cachette et s'avança.

"_Eh, toi, la chose !

La "chose" en question tourna son visage vers lui. Théodore comprit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir apparaitre de cette façon, mais qu'elle ne comptait pas fuir. Il se planta en face de l'Elfe, rassemblant tout le peu de courage qu'il avait :

"_Tu sais, on ne se connait pas, mais je n'apprécie que moyennement qu'on menace quelqu'un, encore moins quand il s'agit d'une personne en qui j'ai une dette.

"_Et toi, tu te crois héroique ? Tu es n'es qu'un pauvre mortel, alors que j'ai l'éternité. Quand tu auras cent ans, je n'aurais pas pris une ride. Et ma soeur non plus. C'est toi que je ferais souffrir le premier, tu regretteras cet instant.

La forme disparu du visage de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le sol. Théodore se précipita vers Liidorie et lui prit les mains. Il la dépassait d'une tête, même si en cet instant, malgré son visage enfantin, elle semblait plus âgé d'au moins mille ans.

Il prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et détailla son visage, le tatouage qui l'ornait. Il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était magnifique. Elle leva ses yeux sans fond vers lui. Elle serra les mains du garçon dans les siennes avant de se dégager. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et partit sans rien dire avec les autres Elfes.

Il resta seul un instant, sans se douter que quelqu'un, d'une des fenêtre, avait vu toute la scène.

"_Lavande, tu viens ? Hurla Cho de sa chambre.

Lavande se tourna pour lui crier qu'elle arrivait puis elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Durant un instant, ses yeux devinrent noirs et sans fonds et un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres fines, tandis qu'un tatouage se formait légèrement sur son front.

Luna, dans sa chambre réfléchissait à son rêve. Ou était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Tout avait l'air si réel, Neville, enfin, son frère, lui avait semblé réel. Quelque chose clochait dans ce monde, et pas seulement dans le fait qu'il n'existait pas. Lui aussi était trop réel pour avoir été inventé.

Quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre, elle le sentait.

"_Luna, tu te fais du soucis pour rien. Lui dit la voix de Neville. Luna tourna le tête vers l'origine de la voix. Il était là, juste devant elle.

"_Tu n'es pas réel. Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination. Répondit elle à la vision de Neville. Il ne pouvait pas être là, ce n'était pas réel, Neville n'avait jamais eu de frère, et jamais celui ci ne se présenterait dans un monde étrange fruit de l'imagination de plusieurs scientifique.

Neville, ou son frère, sourit et s'approcha de la jeune femme terrorisé. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue, sans s'arrêter de sourire.

"_Penses tu que ça, puisse ne pas être réel ? Dit il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front. Luna ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Quand elle les rouvrit, l'Autre, comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler, n'était plus là. Elle avait beau tourné la tête dans tout les sens, il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de se calmer quand la voix retentit de nouveau, derrière elle cette fois :

"_Je peux t'apporter beaucoup tu sais. Toutes les réponses à tes questions, tes interrogations les plus secrètes. Je sais tout de toi, et je sais tout de lui. Veux tu savoir de quoi il est mort ? Y'a t-il une chance qu'il soit de retours dans ce monde ? Tu aimerais savoir comment vont les autres, ce qu'ils deviennent. Tu voudrais revoir ta famille. Tu as peur pour ton père, tu as peur de demain. Tu as peur de ce qui grandit en toi, de cette chose que tu sens dans tes entrailles.

"_Tu dis n'importe quoi. Répondit Luna en se levant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. L'Autre la connaissait bien, il savait ses point faibles et savait aussi ce qui était arrivé à Neville. Il savait tout.

"_Tu as de grand pouvoir Luna. Les gens te sous estime depuis trop longtemps. Ici, tu as le pouvoir de Créer ce que tu souhaites. Un pouvoir complexe. Car la Création permet aussi de Détruire. Je peux t'apprendre à te servir de ce pouvoir, et je peux aussi t'aider avec l'enfant. Il aura beaucoup de pouvoir, encore plus que toi que toute personne se trouvant dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Il aura besoin d'un guide, pour l'instruire et éviter qu'il ne se tue avec un trop plein de pouvoir. Personne, à part moi, ne pourra l'aider.

L'Autre s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main. Elle n'avait qu'à la serrer. C'était le jumeau de Neville, pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ?

Parce qu'il n'était pas Neville. Il n'était pas le garçon maladroit et courageux qu'elle avait aimé. Il était une version affirmé et pleine de charme. Mais était il lui aussi quelqu'un de droit et de bien ? Ou était il le mal incarné ? Une petite voix, qu'elle fit vite taire lui disait de es méfier, de ne pas le faire. Pourtant elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'Autre. Il avait raison, lui seul pouvait l'aider. Elle conclut le marché en serrant la main du garçon. Celui ci sourit et lui attrapa la main de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui faire un baise-main. Puis il la lacha et commença à disparaitre.

"_Dès demain, tu apprendras à Créer. Lui dit il en disparaissant.

Luna se sentit enfin pleinement entière.

Blaise n'en pouvait plus, il devait s'expliquer avec Ginny. Aussi c'est d'un pas décider qu'il frappa à sa porte. La jeune fille vient lui ouvrir, et ses yeux s'ouvrir tout grands quand elle le vit. Elle l'entraina à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière lui.

"_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-elle en allant s'assoir sur son lit, l'invitant à s'assoir sur la chaise du bureau.

"_Je voulais savoir comment tu vivais tout ça. Je veux dire, la guerre c'est terminé il n'y a pas si longtemps, et tu as perdu beaucoup de personne. Et puis, il y a _ça_. Je voulais juste être sur que tu ne m'en voulais pas ni rien… Je … Ginny, c'est dur à dire, mais quand tu as fais le choix de … le tuer … même s'il n'était pas en matière de le savoir… Je voulais que tu saches, que tu as le droit de craquer et… Pour Théo, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il en a, mais contre moi, et de toute façon…

Blaise se rendit compte que son discours n'avait aucun sens, qu'il passait du coq à l'ane sans arrêt. Aussi,décida t-il de se taire et de fixer Ginny droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille se leva et s'avança vers lui. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et baissa les yeux vers lui. Blaise ferma les siens et appuya sa tête sur la main de la jeune femme. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Ginny l'observa en silence. Son visage parfait, son visage, et ses cheveux noirs jais. Sur un coup de tête, elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Peut importait leur passé, ou leurs choix. Peut importait que Théo rentre dans la pièce, ou que qui se soit les voit. Seul comptait l'autre, ses lèvres et sa présence. Ils voulaient juste oublier pourquoi tout cela leur était tombé dessus, qu'ils risquaient leurs vies ou qu'ils avaient vu des gens mourir.

Ils voulaient oublier le monde et juste être là, avec l'autre, sans condition.

* * *

**Tribu 3**

C'était bien lui, c'était Sirius Black. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Ils ressemblaient à ceux d'Hermione depuis son arrivée. Harry ne remarqua pas et courut vers son parrain qui lui tandis les bras.

Avant que Megan, qui soutenait Hermione, ne puisse faire un seul geste, celle ci s'interposa et rattrapa Harry par le bras. Il se débattit mais Hermione llui envoya une décharge qui le fit tomber à terre. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Drago les rejoignit au pas de course et les sépara. Il força Hermione à le regarder dans les yeux :

"_Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ?! C'est son parrain, merde !

Hermione ne semblait pas le voir, mais elle lui attrapa le bras et Drago ressentit une étrange sensation de froid. Il fut comme aspiré par le regard de la jeune fille et se retrouva plongée dans sa vision du monde. Il regarda avec elle dans la direction de Sirius et il comprit pourquoi elle avait empêché Harry de courir le rejoindre. Il n'était qu'une enveloppe vide, avec un unique point lumineux à la place du coeur. Il remarqua qu'aucun des cavaliers n'avait de "forme" en eux, alors que toute la tribu possédait un animal et une couleur bien précise.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva de nouveau en face d'Hermione. Le temps ne c'était pas écoulé. Drago avait compris le message que venait de lui transmettre Hermione : Ces hommes n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils semblaient être.

Il se détacha de la jeune fille et attrapa Harry par le bras pour le maintenir en place.

"_Qui êtes vous ? Hurla Drago à l'intention des hommes. Sirius baissa les bras et s'avança vers lui.

"_Nous sommes des Réfugiés. Nous sommes la dernière colonie encore humaine vivant … ici. Après notre mort, quelque chose nous a forcé à venir ici. Je sais ce qu'à vu Hermione, et ce que vous en concluez. Vous pensez que nous ne sommes plus des hommes.

Drago attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour la forcer à reculer. Il n'aimait pas qu'une chose s'approche de sa tribu. Sirius lui envoya un regard glaciale le prevenant de ne pas s'approcher à la jeune fille. Celle ci avança à ça rencontre et lui tendit la main. Un oeil bleu y brillait.

"_Le troisième oeil… Murmura Cormac, les yeux ébahie. La légende racontait que seul les personnes avec une âme pur pouvait posséder le troisième oeil. Et contrairement au racontar moldu, il se trouvait toujours au creux de la main.

"_Vous avez donc encore une âme ? Lui demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

"_Oui. Ce que tu vois, ce petit point de lumière, au niveau de notre coeur, c'est elle. Mais en venant ici, elle c'est retranché dans notre coeur pour que nous passions inaperçu dans le décor.

"_Qui craignez vous ? Il y a d'autre peuples que vous ici ? Questionna Marietta. Elle connaissait Black de réputation et ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais le troisième oeil pouvait voir beaucoup de chose qu'elle avait interet à cacher. Alors autant tenter de l'aveugler pour qu'il ne se fit qu'à ces yeux principaux.

"_Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Des Elfes, vils et manipulateurs vivent dans un château au delà des Montagnes, des créatures du désert, les Scorbous, deux ou trois tribus de Loup -Garous, les Elementaires et les Druides se partagent le Désert Rouge du Nord. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre tribu d'humain, mais il se font appelé les "Humani". Contrairement à nous, ils sont né avec le monde. Ils possèdent certaines des cités au delà des Montagnes, et nous, nous contrôlons l'Île. Nous faisons du commerce avec tous ce beau monde, grâce à un port qui se trouve sur les terres.

Harry, un peu moins sonné, s'approcha de Drago et lui souffla à l'oreille :

"_Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, c'est mon parrain. Il s'agirait du tien, nous devrions lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Il s'agit de Sirius, et il possède le troisième oeil ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie… Fais revenir Hermione et suivons les jusqu'à leur cité.

Astéria respirait trop vite. Elle se tourna vers Marietta et lui attrapa la main pour la serre fort dans la sienne.

"_C'est lui… Dit elle en désignant quelqu'un se trouvant devant elle. Mais avant que Marietta ne puise faire un geste, Astéria s'effondra dans ses bras. Tout le monde se retourna quand elle hurla pour attirer l'attention du groupe. Puis elle leva les yeux. Seuls quatre personnes se trouvaient dans la direction qu'avait désigné Astéria : Harry, Georges, Drago et Sirius.

Elle le comprenait pas ce que son amie avait voulu lui désigner ou pour qu'elle raison, mais le résultat était qu'elle était tombé dans les pommes à cause de cela.

Astéria se réveilla dans un lit moelleux, dans une chambre aux murs blanc et bleus, qui lui rappelait la mer. Elle se laissa aller dans les draps blancs, respirant de nouveau. Elle se sentait bien et sécurité. Elle entendit pourtant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle refusa de faire comme si ce bruit existait. Elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Black. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main :

"_Je sais que tu es réveillée. Mais tu as le droit de faire semblant. Ecoutes, tu es enceinte. L'enfant… se développe vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour un enfant d'humain. Tu dois me dire de qui il est. Cette personne est de la tribu, je le sens, mais elle n'est pas ou plus humaine. Elle peut causer beaucoup de dommage, et si cette créature apprend que tu attends son descendant, il fera tout pour te tuer. Dès que tu te sentira prêtes, dis moi qui il est.

Astéria garda les yeux fermé. Mais elle demanda tout de même à l'homme :

"_Ou sommes nous ?

"_Tu es dans la cité d'Atlantide. Rien ne peut arriver ici.

Sirius sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Megan, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il invita la jeune femme à le suivre dans les dédales du château. Ce château, très grands, était une suite de pièces rondes et carrées, sans réel sens ou rapport les unes avec les autres. Mais toutes étaient magnifiques, décorées avec beaucoup de raffinement et de gout.

"_A qui appartient ce château ? Demanda Megan en traversant une des nombreuses salles du palais sans croiser âme qui vive.

"_Au Gouverneur. Vous le rencontrerez ce soir. C'est lui qui dirige Atlantide et toute l'île ainsi que le port sur les Montagnes. Il est aussi le chef de la Ville souterraine. Lui enonça Sirius en lui faisant passer une porte qui les mena dans une espèce de petite cours intérieur avec une jolie fontaine.

"_Il y a aussi une Ville Souterraine ? S'exclama Megan, qui se demanda comme Sirius faisait pour ne pas se perdre. La cité était immense, et si en plus il y avait une ville sous leur pieds, celle-ci devait au moins compter plus d'un millions d'habitants. Sirius rit devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille. Tout cela devait bien leur paraître bien étrange.

"_J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, Megan. C'est une personne dont tu ne dois jamais parler, que se soit à Harry ou Marietta, ou encore au Gouverneur. Son existence doit rester secrète, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si jamais on menace la vie de quelqu'un que tu aimes, ou qu'on te torture. Quoi qu'il arrives, tu comprends, jamais personne ne doit savoir que cette personne est ici, tu m'as bien compris ?

Megan se tourna vers Sirius. Il avait un air grave et la fixait de ses yeux noirs. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui juré de jamais rien révéler, mais elle devait peser le pour et le contre de cette promesse. Bien qu'elle devinait tout au fond de son être qu'elle devait juré, quelque chose lui disait qu'un jour, elle le regretterait, elle promis. Sirius hocha la tête et l'entraina vers un mur. Il toucha une suite de pierre et le mur s'ouvrit, dévoilant un escalier aux yeux de Megan. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et la jeune fille marcha sur ses pas. D'un coup, le mur se referma sur yeux, les plongeant dans le noir.

Emma se promenait dans les rues de la ville, avec Marietta et Kenneth. Enfin, Marietta marchait devant, en riant et en jouant avec Kenneth, pendant qu'elle restait derrière à rire de leur attitude.

Pourtant, la jeune fille avait le coeur lourd. Elle n'aimait pas voir Marietta avec Kenneth, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait et encore moins la manie que la jeune fille avait de lui prendre la main.

Aussi, quand ils furent calmer et que Emma put parler à Marietta, elle ne se priva pas de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait :

"_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda t-elle. Marietta leva un sourcil interrogateur et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

"_De quoi parles tu ? Murmura Marietta en se rapprochant d'Emma. L'autre jeune fille recula, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le visage et le corps de son amie. Elle était magnifique, simplement parfaite à ses yeux. Marietta rit du désarois d'Emma et recula en riant.

Elle avait très bien sentit le trouble de la jeune fille, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'en servir un jour.

"_Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Marietta en posant ses bras autours des épaules de son amie. Elle lui fit un petit moue boudeuse pour l'attendrir, mais son sourire avait toujours une lueur légèrement sadique, qui se réflétait encore dans ses yeux.

"_Oui. Lui dit Emma en rougissant. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de Marietta qui poussa le vice jusqu'à déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amie. Puis elle se recula vivement, comme si rien de cela ne c'était passé, voyant Kenneth revenir vers elles. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie, et lui dit, toujours avec le même sourire :

"_Cela restera entre nous.

Puis elle courut retrouver Kenneth en lui sautant au cou. Emma les regarda et baissa les yeux, avant de les relever pour lancer un regard à Marietta :

Oui, cette fille était dangereuse, mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, comme disait les moldus.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous penser ? Qui est la mystérieuse personne que va rencontrer Megan? Pourquoi Luna a t-elle ce genre d'halucination ? Qui est le père de l'enfant que porte Astéria ? Est ce bien le chateau d'Iliandre ? Et en quoi Daphné est elle si spéciale ?**

**Des idées ?**

**Un petit mot pour vous dire, je pensais vous faire un chap' bonus, mais j'ai besoin de savoirs i ça vous tente et sur quoi vous l'aimeriez ^^ Donc voici quelques temps auquel j'avais pensé : L'arrivée de Sirius ; Liidorie et Djilia ( et donc sa mort ) ; Ginny et Blaise ; Luna et Neville ; sur Iliandre ; Les pouvoirs de Luna, Daphné et Megan ; Le Lion de Némée ; Marcus. **

**Si vous en voulez un autre, dites le moi ! J'écrirais sur le thème qui aura le plus de vote, et s'il y a égalité, se sera au hasard, selon l'inspiration ( ou il y aura les deux :P ) ! ^^ **


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, ou bienvenue, selon le moment ou vous lisez ! **

**Donc, vous aurez quelques infos à la fin, mais d'ici là, les réponses au reviews, et les résultats des votes : **

**Reviews :**

Hermignonne:

Merci, c'est très gentil ! Je prend bonne note de ta demande !

Rose :

Merci, c'est très gentil ! Je prend bonne note de ta demande !

The-Little-DrWho: Un autre petit mot pour te remercier, cher Dr Who ! Boujoux a toi aussi, ton vote à bien été pris en compte !

**Grangie : **

Merci Grangie ! Ton vote à été pris en compte, et ta review très apprécié. Bisous bisous !

**Guest 1: **

Bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire ! Justement, c'est une question qui sera développé dans la suite. ;) Tu es quelqu'un de très perspicace en tout cas ! Bisous, a bientôt ! :)

**Loulou :**

D'accord, ton vote sera pris en compte ! Merci et à très vite !

sick-first-love :

Euh…. xD Non, je comprend plus que je ne vois en fait ^^ Mais le principe et que ton message est été compris ! Tu es aussi de quelqu'un de très perspicace et je te remercie de lire et de commenter et d'être toujours là ( Car il me semble que tu fais partie de cette vague de "premier" lecteur ;) ) Heureuse que les hallucination de plaisent ^^ On verra pour les complications… Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review et ton vote ! A très vite j'espère !

**Guest 2 :**

Hum… Tu fais de bonne proposition ;) En tout cas, ton vote à été pris en compte, merci pour ça et pour .. le reste ! xD A bientôt j'espère !

**Vote par Review :**

**Les pouvoirs de Megan, Luna, Daphné : I **

**L'arrivée de Sirius : II **

**Djilia et Liindorie : IIII_  
_**

**Blaise et Ginny : IIII**

**Luna et Neville : I**

**Vote par MP ( ou autre ) : **

**Les pouvoirs de Megan, Luna, Daphné : 0 **

**L'arrivée de Sirius : I**

**Djilia et Liindorie : IIIIII_  
_**

**Blaise et Ginny : IIIII**

**Luna et Neville : IIIII**

**Total des votes : **

**Les pouvoirs de Megan, Luna, Daphné ****= 1**

**L'arrivée de Sirius ****= 3**

**Djilia et Liindorie = 10_  
_**

**Blaise et Ginny ****= 9**

**Luna et Neville ****= 6 **

******Vu que les votes pour le chapitre sur Blaise et Ginny et celui sur Djilia et Liindorie sont très proches, une finale entre les deux est prévue, marqué donc votre préférence ( ou carrément que vous détestez et que vous voulez autre chose ) dans un petite review, en précisant si ce chapitre vous a plu ou non ! Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

* * *

**Tribu 1 **

Daphné venait d'arriver dans le Chateau.

Elle arriva dans le hall, d'une grandeur presque impossible. Tous les meubles qui se trouvait là était décliné dans toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, tandis que les murs était noir et blanc. Iliandre posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

"_Bienvenue chez toi, Daphné. Lui dit elle en l'entrainant dans une salle adjançante. Celle ci était d'une taille "normale", et n'était pas remplie de meuble. Seul deux gigantesques trônes étaient posé au milieu de la pièce. L'un était fait d'un bois légèrement rouge, avec un dossier en feutre rouge vif et des armoiries d'or était gravé dessus. L'autre, tout blanc, semblait avoir été taillé dans l'écume des vagues. Le dossier était de feutre bleu, et les armoiries étaient d'argent. Daphné se déplaça avec Iliandre jusqu'au trône rouge.

Daphné posa sa main dessus. Le bois semblait avoir sa propre âme, comme s'il la connaissait déjà. Daphné ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur cette sensation simplement magique. Plus rien n'existait a part cette sensation de faicheur et chaleur en même temps. La jeune femme respira un bon coup et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle venait de trouver son alter égo, son âme soeur. Daphné rouvrit les yeux et comprit pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais sentit à sa place nulle part ailleurs, pourquoi le monde duquel elle venait lui avait toujours semblé vide de sens.

"_Mem… Murmura t'elle au trône. Daphné enleva sa main et se tourna vers Iliandre.

"_Dankan piro alporti nin kune. ( Merci de nous avoir réuni)

"_Bonvolum Destroya. ( De rien, Destructrice).

Daphné tendit sa main vers Iliandre et une lumière rouge s'alluma dans se yeux. Iliandre recula, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Daphné s'approcha d'elle, sentant dans le creux de sa paume une force encore inconnu grandir. Elle sentait cette force dans sa main, dans tout son être, entrant en résonance avec son coeur et son âme.

Elle se sentait puissante. Elle sentait cette force grandir en elle, prendre toute la place qu'elle pouvait.

"_Non. Dit une petite voix dans son esprit. Cette voix, ferme, ne lui rappelait rien de distinct, elle la mettais juste en colère , personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de Détruire, c'était son pouvoir.

"_On en détruit pas pour de mauvaise raison. Daphné, écoutes moi bien, un jour cela te servira. On ne détruit pas pour faire du mal aux autres. On détruit pour reconstruire par dessus. On détruit les maladies pour créer la vie. On détruit les problèmes pour que les solutions apparaissent. Mais on ne blesse jamais personne en faisant cela.

Daphné avait la main qui brulait. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, trop de pouvoir s'accumulait en elle. Sa main, rouge sang, la brulait autant que les larmes qui roulait sur ses joues. Elle se souvenait de cette voix. C'était sa mère qui lui avait dit ses paroles, quand elle avait tué la chouette de sa soeur pour se venger d'une crasse qu'elle lui avait fait. Cela remontait à des années auparavant.

Mais ce n'était qu'en cet instant que Daphné comprenait vraiment le sens des paroles de sa mère. Elles e força à se calmer, mais la brulure ne diminuait pas. Plus elle se forçait à se calmer, plus la brulure augmentait en intensité.

Daphné tourna son regard vers Iliandre, mais celle ci avait disparue. Daphné hurla et tomba, un voile noir tombant devant ses yeux.

Marcus venait d'arriver face au chateau, trainant toujours Katie. Elle ne se débattait plus, ne semblait même avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Ou était Iliandre ? Ils pouvaient pas rentrer sans elle.

Marcus s'efforça à ne pas paniquer. Elle allait appraitre, elle ne devait pas être très loin.

Ils étaient à la porte du chateau. Marcus ferma les yeux et passa à travers, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. D'abord, il ne sentit rien, juste une vague de froid, puis il sentit l'air libre. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvaient dans une espèce de grottes sous marine, qui abrittait de l'air. Il traina Katie jusqu'à l'espèce de plage et lui sourit. Tandis qu'il balaya la grotte du rivage, il remarqua la présence de toute la tribu, ainsi que l'étrange lumière qui se dégageait des algues.

"_On est ou là ? Demanda t-il aux autres. Aucun d'eux ne répondit, tous semblait figé, le regard braqué sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Marcus vit Katie s'approché de l'endroit ou le reste de leur tribu se trouvait. Elle avançait prudemment, se méfiante de ce qui pouvait se passer si elle se rapprochait trop. Et pourtant son courage d'ancienne Gryffondor, lui dictait de se rapprocher toujours plus. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pansy, qui avait toujours les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

"_Pansy ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant toujours plus près. Pansy tourna alors lentement la tête vers elle.

"_Katie… Je les ai toutes perdues…. Elles sont toutes parties… Lui dit la jeune fille, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Katie fronça les sourcils devant le charabia de son amie.

"_Pansy, de quoi parles tu ? L'interrompit elle, en lui pressant de nouveau l'épaule. Pansy plongea ses prunelles dans celles de son amie. C'est alors que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Katie. Ce que Pansy avait perdu, était l'une des choses les plus essentielles à la vie humaine :

"_Mes émotions. Elles sont toutes parties, je ne ressens rien. Je devrais ressentir de la peine ou de la joie de m'en être tirée, mais non. Rien, le vide, le néant.

Katie se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe. Tous avaient les yeux baissé, et tous avaient perdu cette petit étincelle qui faisait d'eux des êtres vivant doué de raison. Plus aucune émotions ne les animaient, ni la haine ou l'amour, ni la peur ou le désir. Seul le néant faisait rage en eux, un désert noir et silencieux c'était emparé de leurs âmes.

Katie regarda chacun de ses camarades et son regard tomba sur Daphné. Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts. De la peur flottait dans ses prunelles.

"_Daphné, tu…. ressens quelque chose ? Lui demanda Katie, pleine d'espoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment la jeune fille avait pu garder ses émotions, mais il semblait qu'il y est de l'espoir.

"_C'est ma faute, je… je sais pas comment…

Marcus s'avança vers Daphné et la prit dans ses bras. Katie détourna les yeux, par politesse, mais aussi avec une pointe de jalousie dans le coeur. Quand Marcus lacha Daphné, celle ci sourit à Katie, d'un sourire tendre plein de remerciments. Katie lui rendit son sourire, et Daphné se lança pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé :

"_J'ai suivit Iliandre jusqu'au chateau. Là bas, elle m'a conduite jusqu'à une salle de trône, et il y avait un trône fait pour moi. Puis j'ai sentit quelque chose dans mon esprit, quelque chose de sombre et dangereux, sans que j'y fasse attention. J'ai tenté de tué Iliandre, et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillé, tout le monde était là, sauf vous deux, et ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il c'était passé. Le chateau avait disparu. J'ai souhaité ne plus jamais rien ressentir, sans raison, mais se "sort" c'est retourné contre eux.

Katie tourna son regard vers Marcus. La jeune fille disait elle la vérité ? Marcus sourit à Katie puis à Daphné. L'ancienne Gryfondor soupira et décida de se ranger à l'avis de Marcus, et de faire confiance à Daphné.

"_Quelle superbe interprétation de ton rôle ! Le mensonge te va vraiment bien au teint… Murmura une voix dans l'esprit de Daphné.

"_Merci. Répondit elle simplement, en pensant. La présence dans son esprit s'intensifia et elle sourit interieurement.

* * *

**Tribu 2**

Luna était de retour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Pomfresh s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main. Luna connaissait la suite. Elle allait la conduire jusqu'au troisième lit en partant du fond, à gauche, celui ou la fenêtre donnait sur le parc. Elle verrait d'abord une petite vieille en larme, puis elle le verrait. Il serait allongé, sur ce même lit, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermé. Mais son teint serait livide et aucun battement de coeur ne viendrait troublé le silence de sa poitrine.

Luna redoutait cet instant ou elle comprendrait qu'il était mort. Quand elle comprit, elle sentit une larme pointé dans ses yeux. Mais le temps s'arrêta.

"_Il était en si bonne santé. Un corps et un esprit sain. Qui donc à eut l'horrible idée de le tuer ? Murmura une voix dans sa tête. _Sa _voix. Luna sursauta et se retourna. Il était là. L'Autre. Il était juste derrière elle, avec un air faussement compatissant sur le visage.

"_Dis moi qui la tué. Lui demanda Luna. L'Autre lui lança un regard rieur et lui fit un grand sourire. Il l'invita à se lever en lui tendant la main. Luna la prit et il se retrouvèrent dehors, dans un décors encore inconnu de la jeune femme.

"_Tu as un grand pouvoir, Luna. Ton enfant en aura encore plus que toi. Mais il existe une menace pour lui.

L'Autre fit un mouvement de la main et le visage d'une jeune fille apparut. Son visage, doux, ne disait rien à Luna. Elle fronça les sourcils puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

"_Daphné Greengrass ?

L'Autre fit non de la tête :

"_Pas elle. Un autre enfant grandit en elle. Vous aurez toutes deux des fils. Deux enfants d'une magie extraordinaire. Leurs puissances seront égales. Si jamais l'un ou l'autre tente quoi que se soit contre son égal, ce monde, risquerait d'être détruit. Il faut que tu iradiques cette menace.

Luna ferma un instant les yeux, prise de vertige. Elle devait tué un être humain, pour que l'enfant de cette femme ne tue pas le sien. Elle devait tué une mère, comme elle, et un enfant, une nouvelle vie pleine de promesse. Quand Luna rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva de nouveau face à l'Autre.

"_Mais il y a autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait un jour venir perturbé ton petit coin de ciel bleu. Dans un mouvement de main, l'Autre fit disparaitre le spectre de Daphné pour le remplacer par un autre. Une autre silhouette, que Luna connaissait bien :

"_Megan ? Qu'est-ce que….

L'autre lui intima l'ordre de ce taire. Puis il se tourna vers le spectre et le décors disparu, remplacé par un autre : Celui des caves d'un vieux chateau. Luna fronça les sourcils, comme à son habitude, et l'Autre sourit. C'est alors que Luna comprit que l'Autre lui montrait une vision.

Megan descendait des escaliers, suivit par Sirius. Luna allait parler, mais elle fut rappeler à l'ordre par l'Autre. Elle se concentra alors sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

"_Ou allons nous ? Demanda Megan a Sirius.

"_Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu rencontre quelqu'un.

"_Qui ? Répondit Megan sur le même ton. Elle fixa insolemment Sirius, qui se contenta de sourire. Puis il se décala et actionna une espèce de levier dans le murs. Celui ci s'ouvrit, laissant un passage assez grand pour qu'une personne de taille adulte se glisse dans l'ouverture. Sirius invita Megan à le suivre, sans qu'il ne se doute que derrière eux, suivaient aussi Luna et l'Autre.

Quand Luna traversa le passage, elle eut d'abord du mal à s'habituer à la vive lumière. Puis quand ses yeux se furent habituer à la vive lumière, ceux ci tombèrent sur le visage de la personne que Sirius voulait absolument présentez à Megan.

Pendant ce temps, dans un des multiples salons blancs du chateau, Théodore était assis, un livre sur les genoux, le regard dans le vague. Il ne se souvenait même plus du titre du livre, ou de quoi il parlait. Rien de cela n'avait d'importance.

Il ne cessait de penser à Iliandre.

A cet instant magique qu'ils avaient passé, ces quelques secondes ou il avait tenu ses mains dans les siennes. Il se souvenait de la décharge éléctrique qui avait parcouru son corps dans tout les sens, de cette sensation de fraicheur -ou de chaleur, il ne se souvenait plus- et de bien être qui l'avait parcouru. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque secondes, de son coeur qui battait contre sa poitrine et de la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Théo entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir doucement, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses reflexes de défenses prirent le dessus. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se posta face à son adversaire dans une position de défense, analysant chaque détail du décors.

Quand il découvrit son assaillant il se remit en posture normale, mais resta sur ses gardes. Il savait de quoi Blaise était capable, et vu son visage, il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

"_Blaise. Que veux tu ? Entama Théo en désignant une chaise à son ami. Celui ci s'assit, sans le lacher du regard. Théo s'assit à son tours et se força à afficher un sourire froid et hautain. Il fixa ainsi son ami durant quelque seconde, attendant qu'il parle.

"_Libère Ginny Théo. Nous sommes amis depuis de années. Quittes là, et arrêtes de la tourmenter. S'il te plait. Rajouta Blaise après une pause. Théo sourit, sachant à quel point cette phrase était dur à prononcé pour un ancien Serpentard.

"_Oh, tu aimerais que je libère Ginny Weasley ? Aurais tu encore des sentiments pour elle, _mon ami_ ?

"_Oui, je l'aime encore, et j'aimerais que tu la laisse tranquille.

"_Sinon quoi ? Le coupa Théo en se levant. Blaise se leva à son tours et se planta face à Théo. Ce dernier le surplombait encore de quelque centimètre, ce qui ravit Théo : Il se sentait encore plus puissant en sachant que Blaise devait lever la tête pour le regarder.

"_Je ne suis pas ici pour te menacer. Ecoutes, je suis désolé, je pensais que nous avions surmonté ce différent.

"_Je l'ai surmonté. - Claqua Théo en se détournant de Blaise. Il ne voulait pas que celui ci voit ses yeux brillants de larmes, au rappel de cette vieille histoire.- Je l'ai surmonté, il y a déjà longtemps, je suis passé au dessus. Elle n'était rien qu'un jeux pour moi, tout comme Ginny en est un maintenant.

Théo se tourna de nouveau vers Blaise.

"_Nous avons été tiré au sort pour vivre ensemble, avoir des enfants et vieillir ensemble. Je ne la quitterais pas, et en faisant ça, je te rend service.

Théo prit une inspiration et posa ses bras sur les épaules de Blaise qui se dégagea dans un mouvement vif.

"_Plus elle me détestera, et plus elle t'aimeras. L'histoire des amants maudits, une nouvelle fois. Que c'est beau, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil…

Blaise s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Il soupira et se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami, la main sur la poignée :

"_Je te le demandes une dernière fois : Laisse la tranquille, je t'en prie.

Blaise poussa la porte et sortit. Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à se calmer. Il posa sa tête contre le froid du bois de la porte. Il posa une main sur le battant, puis ferma le poing. Il donna un grand coup dedans puis un autre, avant de partir d'un pas furieux, des souvenirs douloureux dans la tête.

Théo ferma les yeux en attendant que partes Blaise. Quand il les rouvrit, une larme de tristesse roula sur sa joue, et sa gorge était serré. Les souvenirs que Blaise avait fait remonté à la surface était encore douloureux, même si l'amour avait disparu.

Jamais ils n'oublieraient ce qui c'était passer, peut importait le temps, cette histoire resterait marqué à tout jamais dans leurs esprits.

Théo se racla la gorge et se tourna vers la porte. Dans l'embrasure se tenait Cho. Il soupira en s'avançant vers elle.

"_Quoi encore ?! Vous avez tous décidé de me pourrir la soirée ?!

"_Nott, on a un problème

Théo s'interrompis et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi venait elle le lui dire à lui et pas à Blaise, qui était censé être leur chef ?

"_Ce n'est pas mes affaires.

"_Nott, c'est très important. Tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider.

"_De qui s'agit il ? Soupira Théo en reposant son livre d'un air désinvolte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ce passait dans ce chateau, mais il sentait que ce que Lavande allait dire avait surement un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'histoire de cette après midi.

"_Lavande est entrain de changer… Tu dois venir voir.

Théo sourit à Cho et l'invita à sortir. Elle hocha la tête et s'élança dans les couloirs blancs, suivit de près par Théo. A l'instant ou elle aller pousser la porte, Théo la retient par le bras :

"_Si je sauves ton amie, vous me devrez toutes les deux quelque chose, est ce clair ? Murmura t-il d'une voix menançant. Cho devient très pâle, mais aquiesca tout de même. Théo lui sourit à nouveau et poussa la porte.

Ce qu'il vit, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

* * *

**Tribu 3**

Megan recula, prise de haut de coeur.

"_Il est encore en vie ?! Il est censé être mort ! Hurla t-elle à Sirius. Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retourna et commença à reculer.

"_Megan ? Murmura t-il en souriant.

Megan cachait plus sa haine face à l'individu. Tom Jedusor aurait du être mort depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas censé être là, et encore moins être beau comme Dieu. Celui fronça les sourcils en la voyant si haineuse et effrayée face à lui. Sirius s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"_Il en se souvient pas de qui il était ni de ce qu'il a fait. Il se souvient juste de son nom et du fait qu'il est venu retrouver quelqu'un, une certaine Megan Jones.

Megan se tourna vers Sirius dans un mouvement rapide :

"_Moi ?

"_Je n'en sais pas plus, il refuse de me parler de pourquoi il doit vous retrouver…

"_Megan, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'approcher ?

Megan se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu, et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Megan comprit que pour une raison encore inconnue, sa réaction l'avait blessé. Megan avala difficilement sa salive, mais s'approcha tout de même du jeune homme. Son regard c'était fermé, et il semblait désormais indifférent.

"_Tom Jedusor ? Que faites vous ici ?

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux à nouveau plein d'étoiles. Megan fronça les sourcils. Il ne ressemblait pas au futur Lord Voldemort dont elle avait entendu parler. Tout le monde le décrivait comme froid et distant, et pourtant, à cet instant, il lui faisait penser à Harry Potter.

"_Tu me vouvoie maintenant ? J'aime bien, ça me donne un côté important ! Alors, dis moi, c'est ça ton époque ? C'est Poudlard ? Je ne connais pas ce coin du Chateau, une nouvelle aille peut etre…

"_Ralentiss… Ralentis. Tu dis qu'on se connait déjà, c'est ça ? - Tom hocha la tête, toujours en souriant- Et que je serais venu à ton époque ? - Tom fronça les sourcils mais hocha quand même la tête- Et nous sommes devenu amis là bas, et tu as décidé de me rejoindre ici …?

Le sourire de Tom se fana, lentement, et Megan comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de travers. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

"_Tu ne te souviens pas, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Tom. En cet instant, Megan aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'elle se souvenait, qu'elle se souvenait de lui et de ce voyage, mais c'était faux.

"_Megan, on doit remonter. Le diner va commencer. Venez. Lui dit Sirius en l'entrainant de force avec lui. Tom ne bougea pas, regardant Megan disparaitre avec Sirius. Mais juste avant, la jeune fille lui promis de revenir le voir, ce qui lui redonna un semblant de sourire, qui disparue avec elle.

Sirius emmena Megan jusqu'à une grande salle de bal, ou était déjà arrivée tout ces compagnons. Sirius la planta là, sans rien. Elle sourit à ses camarades, espérant que personne ne vienne la voir. Peine perdu, Harry vient lui parler.

"_Megan, ou étais tu ? Lui demanda t-il, en souriant chaleureusement. Megan tenta de le lui rendre, mais vu la tête qu'il afficha, elle ne dut pas avoir beaucoup de succès.

"_Dis moi ce qui ce passe, Megan. Murmura t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il planta ses prunelles vertes emeraudes dans les siennes, et Megan se demanda s'il était possible d'avoir un regard aussi beau, et l'image de Tom s'imposa à son esprit. Elle se rappela alors les rumeurs de Poudlard comme quoi Harry pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens. Megan tenta de bloquer son esprit, mais elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'avait fait pour elle.

"_Tout va très bien, je suis juste… Déboussolé par tout ça… Dit elle en riant. Elle allait continuer, mais une voix retentit dans la salle :

"_Et maintenant, je demanderais à chacun des hommes d'inviter une dame à danser, pour la danse d'ouverture !

Harry se tourna vers Megan et lui tendit la main en souriant.

"_M'accorderez vous cette danse, gente dame ?

La jeune fille rit et lui tendit la sienne.

Harry commença à la faire valser sur la musique, il lui souriait doucement, et Megan riait en voyant Drago et Hermione valser près d'eux.

Le jeune homme la fit tourner une fois puis une deuxième. Ils riaient tout les deux, simplement heureux de danser ensemble. Megan se sentait heureuse et bien, dans les bras d'Harry.

Hermione sourit en voyant son ami dans les bras de la jeune femme. Ils étaient si beaux, comme si une bulle s'était formé autour d'eux pour les protéger du monde extérieur.

"_Tu es jalouse, Granger ? Lui demanda Drago en pressant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille. Celle ci tourna sa tête vers lui, faisant voler ses cheveux sur ses épaules et découvrit le visage de Drago beaucoup plus près que ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait. Et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

"_Harry est juste un ami, et mon coeur appartient déjà à un autre. Murmura t-elle, en en sentant son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Drago la serra un peu, la rapprochant de lui encore un peu plus. Ils étaient totalement collé l'un à l'autre, et Hermione devait lever les yeux pour voir le visage du blond.

Drago pouvait respirer l'odeur de la jeune femme. Un parfum de rose. Il adorait ce parfum. Il pouvait sentir sur le dos de sa main les cheveux d'Hermione. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ceux de la brunette.

C'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis des années maintenant. Des années qu'il attendait ce petit moment, si simple, celui de la serrer contre lui, et de pouvoir enfin ressentir sa présence contre lui.

"_Qui ? Lui murmura t-il a l'oreille, s'attendant à ce que le nom de Ron sorte de la bouche de la belle brune. Hermione se colla un peu plus contre le blond et leva la tête pour lui murmurer un nom. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main lui tapota l'épaule. George.

"_Hermione ? Dit il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille se détacha de Drago, rouge de honte. Elle sourit au blond et donna sa main au roux qui l'entraina. Il posa une main sur son dos et jeta un regard meurtier à Drago qui était toujours planter sur la piste de danse.

"_Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance. C'est un ancien Serpentard.

"_C'est finit la rivalité Serpentard et Gryffondor. Nous sommes tous dans la même galère maintenant… Dit elle. Le garçon lui sourit et ils commencèrent à danser. Hermione tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou Drago était resté. Il n'était plus là. Elle baissa la tête et se concentra sur la musique.

C'est alors que la musique s'arrêta doucement. Hermione jeta un rapide regard vers Harry et Megan et voyait bien, malgré sa nouvelle vision que la jeune femme n'était pas insensible au charme de son ami. Elle sourit et chercha Drago dans la foule.

"_Mes très chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez nos invités. Là bas, le beau brun avec des lunettes et des yeux verts, c'est Harry Potter. Certains d'entre vous le connaisse pour avoir vécu à son époque dans l'Autre Monde. Vous avez aussi, Megan, Hermione, Georges, Marietta et Kenneth, Emma, Dr…

"_Emma ?! Emma, mon Emma ?! Cria une voix dans la foule. C'était une vieille femme. Emma tourna son visage dans la direction de sa voix et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la vieille femme, son coeur manqua de s'arrêter.

"_Grand-mère ..?


	8. Chapter 7

**Tribu 1**

Désolée pour la longue attente avant ce chapitre, j'ai eu un mal fou à faire le tri en mes différentes idées de suite… Donc, voilà un très long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, toute remarque, constructive ou non est la bien venu !

La suite arrivera d'ici une semaine, selon l'avancement du chapitre suivant ! Merci aux lecteurs, reviewers, followers, ect, enfin merci à vous tous, tout simplement !

Bisous !

* * *

"_Marcus ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

"_Oui que se passe t-il Daphné ? Répondit le jeune homme, sans lever la tête de son ouvrage. Il devait finir de construire cette trape qui bloquerait ainsi tout passage maritime vers leur caverne, mais leur permettraient tout de même d'avoir de puiser de l'eau.

Il termina de poser une planche, donna deux ou trois ordres et consignes à Ron qui hocha docilement la tête avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Marcus leva la tête vers Daphné et lui sourit, l'incitant à parler. Celle ci ne cessait de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, comme gêné. Après un froncement de sourcil de la part du brun, elle s'expliqua :

"_C'est assez… privée. S'il te plait. Pressa t-elle. Après un soupire, il consentit à la suivre un peu plus loin, loin des bruits des travaux de la trappe.

"_Que voulais tu me dire, Daphné ? Demanda t-il en poussant un nouveau soupire.

"_Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que c'était ma faute si les autres n'avaient plus d'émotion…. Et bien, il y a un moyen de les ramener. Enfin je crois…

"_Explique toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il reste encore beaucoup à faire. La coupa Marcus, légèrement agacé.

"_En détruisant leurs émotions, j'ai créer un barrage qui les retenait dans un espèce de bulle, à l'intérieur d'eux. Si je détruisait la bulle, logiquement, leurs émotions reviendraient. Après, il y aura peut être des espèce d'effet secondaire, des morts ou que sais je ? Mais je pense qu'il faudrait tenter l'experience.

Marcus tourna son regard gris vers la jeune femme. Il était fatigué. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il employait toute son energie disponible à rendre leur contidient meilleur, en construisant des foyers pour tous, des cultures de plantes comestible qui pouvaient se passer de soleil, ainsi de multiple porte pour tous les couloirs souterrains sans issu. Il en avait assez de voir toute ses personnes sans aucune émotion, mais c'était ça sa vie maintenant, et il n'avait plus assez d'espoir pour croire qu'elle pouvait changer.

"_On verra ça plus tard. Termina Marcus en repartant vers le chantier qui l'attendait. Daphné soupira, mais se résigna et se retourna, sentant sur elle le poids d'un regard : Katie.

Elle sourit à l'autre jeune femme avant de s'éloigner, refusant de lancer les hostilités. Elles étaient les dernières à ressentir des émotions parmis les femmes de la Tribu 1. Elles ressentaient encore l'amour, la joie, la jalousie et la haine.

Katie sentie cette lame perfide, cette jalousie, s'insinué dans son coeur, sans qu'elle ne le souhaite. Elle essuya son front couvert de sueur à force de faire des allés et venues dans leur Village pour planter de multiple plantes et apporter de multiples choses à ses compagnons.

Elle en avait marre, ses vêtements était sales, ses yeux lui faisaient mal ne pouvant pas voir la lumière, et son estomac criait famine à force de ne manger que des racines et des poissons en attendant que les plantes poussent. Elle avait beau se dire que peut être, demain, tout serait différent, elle se disait qu'il aurait peut être mieux valu que le Lion la trouve et la tue, au moins elle n'aurait pas eu a subir cette épreuve.

Katie s'approcha du feu ou une marmite d'eau bouillait. Elle la sortit du feu, pour la faire refroidir, et lança une buche dans le foyer pour éviter que les flammes ne s'éteignent. Puis elle prit un "baton de feu" comme disait Marcus, et alla allumer de nouvelle torche partout dans le Village.

Le Village n'était pas très grand, juste deux maisons terminé, ainsi que deux autres en construction, près de cinq potager, et trois portes ( closes ) donnant sur les tunnels, le Feu Centrale, et évidemment la Trappe.

Ce n'était pas encore très grand ou bien organisé, mais ils survivaient, et même si cela avait plus des allures de camping que de village, tous avaient l'intention d'en faire un endroit sur et agréable à vivre.

Peut importait vraiment que certain est des sentiments alors que d'autres n'en avaient pas : Ils prenaient soin de tout le monde, car ils étaient une seule et même famille.

Katie sourit en allumant la dernière torche et en retournant doucement près du feu. Elle s'approcha de Pansy qui recousait un à un leurs vieux pulls élimés.

"_Toujours rien ? Demanda t-elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. C'était sa façon de lui dire bonjour, de lui demander des nouvelles.

"_Rien. A part que je sais comment améliorer notre quotidien. Répondit la couseuse, sans reposer son aiguille, concentré au maximum pour être sur que sa tache soit parfaitement effectué.

"_Oh, et comment Miss Parkinson ? Lui demanda l'autre en souriant tristement. Pansy avait toujours des idées assez étranges, destiné à les aider, même si la plupart du temps, elles étaient foireuses.

"_Et bien, malgré le feu au centre du Village, nous avons tous froid la nuit dans nos maisons. Pourquoi ne pas tous dormir dans la même ? Nous economiserions une maison ce qui nous permettraient, par exemple, d'avoir une infirmerie.

Katie fixa un long moment Pansy sans rien dire, hochant doucement la tête.

"_Tu es sur que tu ne ressens plus rien, Pansy ? Parce que, ce que tu viens de faire, c'est te soucier des autres. Dis moi que tu commences à les retrouver, ces émotions. Supplia Katie, un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres et des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Elle voulait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, comme dans son monde. Elle voulait quitter cette grotte, revoir sa famille et ses parents. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait juste dire "Stop". Un simple mot, mais à ses yeux, il avait le pouvoir de changer les choses si on arrivait à vraiment croire en lui.

"_Tu sais, Katie-Commença Pansy en prenant une des mains de la jeune femme, serrant sa main à la peau chocolat dans la sienne, d'une couleur presque d'ivoire- Quand je vois Ron, je sens des larmes dans mes yeux. Je ne ressens rien, mais j'ai quelque chose, juste là -dit elle en pointant sa poitrine du doigt- comme… une espèce de regret.

Katie leva les yeux vers son amie, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit et dans ses yeux. C'était ça, la clef, la solution, cette chimère à laquelle elle s'accrochait et se raccrochait tout les jours pour tenir.

"_Pansy, la pressa t-elle, décris moi précisément ce que tu "ressens". Soit la plus précise possible, n'oublie rien.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta. Elle décrivit sa "sensation" : Cette impression d'être passez à côté de quelque chose, alors que cette chose aurait pu être merveilleuse. Cette sensation de déception et de colère, comme si c'était sa faute si elle était passez à côté de cette merveilleuse chose, et que maintenant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Un peu comme si quelqu'un lui pressait le coeur dans sa main, pour la faire suffoquer, tandis qu'une minuscule aiguille transperçait ce même coeur.

Plus Pansy decrivait ce que cela lui faisait, plus la sensation devenait précise, le voile de brouillard se levant peu à peu sur se que son coeur ressentait, sur ses émotions endormies depuis trop longtemps.

Peu à peu, d'autre sentiments revenaient, comme la peur ou la joie. Tout le monde s'était arrêter, personne ne disait un mot, écoutant Pansy re découvrir la beauté des émotions.

Soudain, en beau milieux d'une phrase, elle s'arrêta, et ce fut une vague qui l'engloutit, un déluge de sentiments contradictoire, de désires, de rêve et d'émotions. La haine, la colère, la douleur, la peur, la joie, l'amour, la vengeance, la trahison, l'amitié et le désir, tout se mélangeait et se confondait en elle, s'entre mêlait et se battait.

"_Ca fait mal, ca fait mal, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrêtes, j'ai trop mal, arrêtez ça… Je ne peux pas le supporter, arrêtez ça ! Faites que ça s'arrêtes ! Ca tourne, ça cogne, ça vole, et ça fait mal ! Stop… Stop ! STOP... STOP ! Hurla Pansy en se levant brusquement, une main posé sur son ventre, la respiration sifflante et difficile. Katie se leva avec elle et posa une main sur son épaule, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'elle devait continuer, que c'était pour son bien.

"_Pansy… Accroches toi à un d'eux. Accroches toi à lui et remonte à la surface, reviens avec nous, Pansy. Tu es capable. Tu es l'une des personnes les lus fortes que je connaisse. Tout ira bien Pansy, je te le promet.

Pansy, leva la tête, plié en deux sous la douleur :

"_Tu dis comme mon père, le jour ou ma mère est morte. -Murmura t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles- Tout ira bien, Pansy, elle s'en sortira. Elle est morte deux jours plus tard. Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt, il m'a dit "Tout ira bien Pansy, je te le promet.". Mais il a mentit… Pourquoi a t-il mentit ?

Elle pleurait. Telle une enfant à qui on vient d'arracher sa mère, elle pleurait, et hurlait, la force de ses cris remplissant la grotte.

Quand, soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Katie posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui ne broncha pas.

Une minute. Deux. Trois.

Elle se releva, doucement, ses larmes étant sèches, sa respiration calme. Une lueur nouvelle allumait ses prunelle sombres. A la fois de joie, mais aussi de méfiance.

Marcus brisa le silence, s'approchant d'elle et Katie :

"_Pansy, est ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il, la gorge sèche. Si Pansy avait réussit, il y avait un espoir pour les autres. Peut être était-ce la fin d'un de leur problème ?

Pansy fronça de nouveau les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la rouvrit de nouveau avant de murmurer, dans un souffle :

"_Je me sens… Bien. Je me sens même très bien, heureuse d'être vivante.

Parce que c'était ça, la force du combat de Pansy, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait continuer de ce battre, parce qu'elle voulait vire, avoir cette sensation de vie qui emplit la poitrine, qui gonffle nos poumons et fait pétiller nos prunelles : Ce sentiment unique qu'on ressent quand on sait qu'on vit, qu'on est bien vivant.

Ce moment ou vous vous rendez compte que malgré les épreuves, vous vous en êtes sortit, la tête haute et toujours vivant. Ce moment magique, cette seconde ou vous réalisez ce miracle, comme une seconde naissance. Durant cet instant, vous êtes invincible, peut importe ce qu'il vous reste à traverser, ou à vivre, peu importe les tempêtes, ou même la joie, car pour ressentir tout ça, il faut d'abord être en vie. Même si pour le savoir, il nous faut des émotions.

La vie et les sentiments, être vivant et être capable de ressentir. C'était le propre de l'homme, et c'était pour ça que Pansy c'était battu. Elle c'était battu pour sa vie.

Marcus s'approcha de Pansy et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille se mit à rire, à pleurer, de joie ou de tristesse, nul ne le sait. Katie sourit et s'approcha d'un autre membre de leur Tribu : Seamus. Elle répéta le même processus, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne : Ronald Weasley.

Katie se tourna vers lui, prête à lui faire subir le même traitement qu'aux autres, mais il secoua la tête :

"_Je veux rester comme je suis.

Katie ne sut que dire, et chercha du renfort auprès de ses coéquipiers. Son regard tomba sur Daphné, et elles se fixèrent sans un mot, une bataille muette s'engageant.

Daphné sourit, narquoise et haineuse, avant de détourner les yeux. Le temps que Katie cligne ses paupières, l'autre avait disparue, et elle avait beau la chercher elle ne trouvait ni Daphné, ni Ron.

Et ce qu'elle avait vue dans les prunelles de la jeune fille ne l'enchantait guère, et lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, une main se posant sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à Marcus, son coeur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Il lui sourit et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, profitant de l'instant que la vie lui offrait.

"_Tu as réussis. Murmura t-il, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, ses mains serrant son corps fin et musclé contre le sien.

Katie ferma les yeux, et un vrai sourire, un sourire authentique et lumineux apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle leva la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Marcus.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, deux ans plus tôt, qu'elle embrasserait Marcus Flint, ancien capitaine et préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, quelqu'un qu'elle avait toujours méprisé et ignoré, voir haït, elle en aurait rit. Mais maintenant, elle regrettait le temps qu'elle avait perdu à refuser de le connaitre. Peut être qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble, dans une autre vie, qui sait ?

Le jeune homme répondit au baiser de la jeune femme, posant un main sur sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser, bloquant dans son esprit toutes pensées logiques ou cohérentes.

Il était bien, dans les bras de Katie, à ne penser qu'à cet instant magique que la vie leur offrait, ce rayon de soleil dans la tempête.

* * *

**Tribu 2**

"_Nous sommes ici pour l'exécution de l'Humani, Silas, qui, sur ordre de son chef, c'est introduit dans notre chateau, à séduite une de mes filles, et la poussé à révéler certain secret sur notre peuple. En vertu de mes droites de pretresse, je déclare que cette Humani sera condamné à mort pour manquement au Pacte des Peuples. Humani Silas, avez vous une dernière parole ?

"_NOOOOOOOON, je vous en supplie, mère, ne le tuez pas…. Je l'aime… Hurla Djilia, en se jetant au genoux de sa mère. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, tandis qu'elle suppliait sa mère d'épargner l'homme qu'elle aimait. Autours d'eux, le silence était roi. Saidie, sa mère, la prétresse, la releva durement, et lui murmura, a quelque centimètre de son visage, son visage torturé par la haine :

"_Il moura, quoi que tu dise. Tu pourras remercier ta soeur de t'avoir aider à te débarrasser de se fléau Humani. Saidie projetta violemment sa fille aîné en bas des marches, ou elle fut récupérer par sa jeune soeur, Liidorie. Quand elle toucha le bras de sa jeune soeur, Djilia se dégagea vivement, en fugitigeant sa soeur de sa conduite.

"_Tu lui a dit. Tu es allé lui dire que j'étais imprégner de Silas. Tu nous a trahit, tu m'as trahie. Tu n'es plus ma soeur ! Djilia leva son visage haineux et désespérer vers sa mère, qui souriait méchamment. Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche, et d'un revers de main, demanda au garde d'amner Silas face à elle. A l'instant ou sa fille se jettait sur elle, elle planta son couteau dans le coeur de l'Humani. Djilia, sortit son poignard et poignarda a son tours sa mère qui riait comme une démente.

"_Nous sommes pareilles, Djilia. Murmura t-elle dans son dernier souffle. Liindorie se précipita auprès du corps sans vie de sa mère, tandis que Djilia rejoingnait Silas.

"_Tout ira bien… Je te le promet… Murmura t-elle en enlevant le poignard. Ses larmes coulait sur ses joues pâles, et ses cheveux d'un joli brun roux tombait en cascade sur son visage et ses épaules.

L'Humani posa une main taché de sang sur le visage de Djilia. Il lui sourit faiblement et elle y appuya son visage ruisselant de larme.

"_Je t'aimerais jusqu'au lendemain de toujours, Djilia. Dit il dans un souffle. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, et ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux bleu myosotis. Djilia ferma les yeux, toujours en sanglottant. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit le poignard, celui dont sa mère c'était servie pour tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait, toujours dans sa main.

La douleur dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Elle avait mal, comme elle n'avait jamais eu mal, elle sentait un trou béant dans sa poitrine, un vide que rien ne permettrait de combler. Elle se releva, son visage encore impregner du sang de son amant. Elle se tourna vers sa soeur, celle par qui tout était arriver.

La jeune fille, leva ses grands yeux noirs sans fond vers sa soeur. Ses cheveux blonds ors encadrait son visage parfait. Djilia sentit la haine envahir tout son corps, se mélangeant à son désespoir et a sa colère. Elle pointa le couteau sur la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas.

"_Je te maudit, Liidorie ! Je te condamne a ne jamais trouver le bonheur sans que celui ci ne se brise entre tes mains. Le jour ou tu t'imprégneras, je te ferais payer au centuple la douleur que tu m'as causé. Je te jure, que quoi que tu fasses, il mourra sous tes yeux, comme j'ai vu mourir Silas. Mais avant, il souffrira comme je souffre, et tu souffriras comme lui. Je te condamne a ne jamais connaitre le bonheur, à ce qu'il te soit arraché comme on me l'a arraché par ta faute ! Cette erreur, Liindorie, cette erreur que tu as faite en parlant à Mère, je te la ferais payer. Et jamais tu ne pourras oublier ce que tu m'as fais ! Cria t-elle en plantant le poignard dans sa propre poitrine.

Liidorie hurla en voyant le corps de sa soeur s'éffondrer au sol. Elle s'agenouilla et prit la tête de sa soeur entre ses mains. Celle ci, dans un dernier souffle, lui dit ses mots, qui aujourd'hui encore la hante :

"_Je te déteste.

Théo se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, un cri de douleur venant du fond des limbes de son esprit le tirant du sommeil.

Des semaines qu'il faisait le même cauchemar. Il avait beau tout faire pour penser à autre chose, ce cauchemar hantait ses nuits et ses journées. Pourtant, cette nuit avait été différente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis un mois, depuis que ce cauchemar le hantait, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose lors de son rêve. Comme s'il avait été présent pour de vrai, comme si quelque chose faisait qu'il vivait le rêve. Théo soupira et se leva, repoussant d'une main les couvertures.

Les choses avaient beaucoup changer depuis cette triste soirée ou blaise lui avait déclaré avoir encore des sentiments pour Ginny. Il se souvenait aussi de la surprise de Lavande. Celle ci était devenu à moitié Djilia, sa personnalité se battant constamment avec celle de la soeur de Liidorie.

"_Tu te lèves déjà ? Soupira Ginny en tirant les couvertures à elle pour s'en recouvrir. Théo ne fit même pas attention a elle, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, repassant en boucle son rêve et le dernier mois. Il savait que quelque chose reliait le tout en un seul et même point, mais manquait trop d'élèments. Il sentait, de plus, que cette situation d'étrangeté était général au niveau des tribu. Il ne savait pas l'exprimer, mais il le savait, c'était tout.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira les rideaux en grands, laissant la lumière matinale entré dans la pièce. Il entendit Ginny protester, mais il ne s'en préocupait pas.

Théo ne savait même pas pourquoi il forçait Ginny à dormir avec lui. Même la torturé elle et blaise ne lui apportait plus rien, comme s'il savait déjà que quoi qu'il fasse, Blaise l'aurait et que lui se retrouverait seul.

"_Tu l'aimes ? Demanda t-il a Ginny en se tournant vers elle, le spectacle des jardins matinale n'eveillant pus rien en lui, que de la tristesse du monde qu'il avait perdu.

"_Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que oui. Soupira t-elle, avec ce même ton agacé qu'elle employait toujours quand ils parlaient.

"_Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais avoir mille fois mieux que lui, vois dix mille fois mieux. Qu'est ce qui te retiens à lui ?

Ginny leva la tête de son oreiller, ses cheveux roux encadrant son visage pâle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva légèrement, pesant chaque mots :

"_Parce que … Blaise est assez mystérieux. Il a sa propre part d'ombre et de lumière. Et… Nous avons vécu beaucoup de chose, tout les deux. Il a ce petit sourire en coin quand il me regarde, qu'il est incapable de me faire du mal, quand bien même il le voudrait, parce qu'il a ces petites manies si particulières, parce qu'il adore les Beatles alors que je préfères les Stones. Mais surtout, dès que je le vois, je sais juste que c'est lui. Lui et personne d'autre.

"_Tu l'aimes vraiment. Constata Théo en s'approchant de la rousse. Il s'assit sur le lit, et la regarda dans les yeux, sans méchanceté, ni haine ni sarcasme.

"_Ouais. Autant que toi tu l'aimais.

"_L'amour, c'est seulement pour les faibles. Cracha Théo en se relevant vivement comme s'il s'était brulé. Il attrapa une chemise et sortit, sans se retourner. Il claqua bien violemment la porte, pour être sur que Blaise l'entende et se précipite dans la chambre, à la rescousse de son âme soeur. Il secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers les jardins.

Il marcha un moment au milieux des allés de fleurs et d'arbuste. Il arriva près de la fontaine, celle qui se trouvait pile au milieux du jardin. Il plongea son regard sombre dans l'eau, laissant les images de son rêves revenir à la surface. Il se souvenait des larmes de Djilia, de sa menace, mais aussi et surtout du regard de Liindorie, penché sur le corps de sa soeur.

Ce regard remplis de tristesse et de regrets, de honte d'avoir agit ainsi. Ce regard qui demandait pardon, un pardon qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Un pardon que personne ne pouvait plus lui accorder désormais.

"_Bonjour.

Théo se retourna rapidement, près à se défendre, quand il se rendit compte que la personne qui l'avait salué n'était autre la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées.

"_Bonjour. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas rencontré seul à seul. M'éviteriez vous, gente demoiselle ? Demanda t-il en l'invitant à le suivre dans l'une des allées du gigantesque jardin.

La jeune Elfe sourit, et cala son pas sur celui de son compagnon. Sa robe, d'un joli mauve profond, enserrait d'abord sa taille et était retenue par une ceinture d'or, avant de tomber en cascade de tissu mauve flottant autour d'elle, de simple liserait d'or dessinant des motifs complexes. Les manches étaient évasé, donnant l'impression qu'à chaque mouvement de bras, une rivière de couleur mauve glissait sur sa peau. Pour parer sa tenue du jour, la jeune Elfe avait décidé de porter un petit collier d'or qui enserrait son cou de cigne, ainsi que deux bracelets d'or eux aussi.

Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, en boucle lache et régulière, encadrant ainsi son visage parfait d'un halo dorée, le soleil du matin faisant ressortir leurs belle couleur d'or.

"_Je suis désolée. Avec votre amie Lavande qui est devenu la réincarnation de ma soeur, et la diplomatie avec les Humani pour éviter la guerre, je n'ai que peu de temps libre. Soupira t-elle en se mordillant doucement les lèvres. Théo sourit à ses façons si enfantines, et à son air si contrit.

"_Tu es magnifique. Murmura t-il en souriant. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir. Bien qu'elle fasse tout pour l'éviter, elle se retrouvait souvent seul avec Théo, et à chaque fois il parvenait à al troubler au plus profond de son être. A chacune de leurs rencontres, même si c'était dans un simple couloir, il la déroutait, la rendant timide, vulnérable, presque faible face à lui, face à son côté si noir qu'elle distinguait dans ses prunelles, cette part d'ombre qu'il avait en lui, cette partie de lui même qui tuait son bon côté. Cette haine sourde qu'elle sentait battre dans son coeur, lui interdisant de ce confié, combien même il en aurait envie.

Théo se rapprocha d'elle, et lui prit doucement la main. Elle le laissa faire, le laissa approcher son visage près du sien. Mais à cet instant si crucial, ce moment qu'elle n'osait espérer, cet instant magique, elle recula brusquement.

"_Théo… Je t'ai déjà dit que…

Théo recula à son tours et se mit à marcher, vite, mettant entre elle et lui le plus de distance possible. Elle courut pour le rattraper, tentant de se justifier, mais sa robe ample l'empêchait de courir vite.

"_Théo ! Cela fait un mois à peine, et… et … nous sommes trop différent et de plus, ma soeur … THÉO ! Cria t-elle, en s'arrêtant. Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, furieux, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

"_Parlons en de ta satané soeur, ou de sa pseudo réincarnation. Tu veux que je te dise, Liindorie ? Tu t'empêche de vivre bêtement, tu t'inventes des excuses parce que tu as peur, parce que tu perds le contrôle, et tu déteste ça. Tu déteste que quelqu'un puisse te troubler, tu détestes ne pas tout contrôler, tu détestes aussi ce que tu ne connais pas. Tu as peur de ce que ta soeur pourrait faire, je te comprend, mais je m'en fiche éperdument, comme je me fiche de savoir que tu as surement plus de cent ans de plus que moi et que tu vivras encore cent ans après ma m'en fiche parce que tout de suite, maintenant, je suis attiré par toi. Et à moi aussi ca me fait peur, parce que je sais que ça peut faire mal, mais je sais aussi une chose : J'ai envie de vire cette histoire avec toi.

Théo posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui refusa de le regarder. Il descendit sur ses bras pour attraper ses mains et les serra entre les siennes. Puis il posa son front sur le sien, et inspira profondément.

"_Je t'attendrais, je t'attendrais et je t'aimerais jusqu'au lendemain de toujours, Liindorie, combien même cela ne fait qu'un mois, ou combien même ta soeur psycopathe est revenu d'entre les morts. C'est à toi de décider ou on va… Termina t-il en la lachant et en partant.

Mais cette fois, elle ne le suivit pas, encore trop sonné par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, trop sonné pour le suivre et le rattraper. Elle resta là, un certain temps, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle attendait, avant de murmurer trois mots, tout simple, mais que seul le vent entendit.

"_Je t'aime aussi.

Quand Luna se réveilla ce matin là, il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, et trop tard pour voir le soleil se lever. Elle soupira te posa une main sur son ventre, tout juste légèrement arrondis, qu'elle arrivait à camoufler parfaitement sous d'amples robes qu'elle avait trouver dans le placard de sa chambre.

Elle soupira et se leva, ouvrant doucement les rideaux de sa fenêtre, son esprit encore endormis.

Soupirant de nouveau, elle se retourna pour aller vers son burreau,sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre. Elle ne fit même pas attention à l'Autre, qui se trouvait assit dessus.

Elle ne le remarqua que du coin de l'oeil, désormais habitué à le voir apparaitre partout. C'était comme s'ils vivaient ensemble, comme s'Il avait toujours été là, avec elle. Elle le voyait tout le temps, partout, qu'elle soit accompagné ou non de quelqu'un. Il était toujours là, mais elle était la seule à le voir.

Il lui avait appris beaucoup de chose sur elle, sur ce qui était arrivé à Neville, et sur ce qui adviendrait de son enfant. Et surtout, elle avait appris à maitriser cette étrange force qu'elle ressentait, ce pouvoir qui grandissait en même temps que son fils.

Elle savait qu'elle était la Créatrice. Elle pouvait créer ce qui lui plaisait, quand elle le souhaitait. Elle pouvait créer des objets permettant de subvenir au besoin de tous, comme elle pouvait Créer quelque chose permettant de détruire le monde.

Luna était magique, et sa magie lui permettait de Créer. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait apprendre à Créer de la Magie à l'état pur, et elle pourrait tous les renvoyer chez eux, dans leur monde après avoir fait revenir Neville. Elle pourrait Créer une existence, un fil de vie pour lui. Il suffisait qu'elle canalise suffisamment de pouvoir pour y arriver.

"_Techniquement, c'est possible, ton plan pourrait marcher. Mais il y a un prix à payer, comme toujours avec cette Magie. Lui dit l'Autre en haussant les épaules, sachant précisament ce à quoi elle pensait. Luna leva ses yeux fatigué vers lui, une lueur d'espoir brillant intensément dans ses prunelles azures.

"_Comment ?

"_Il te suffit de Créer un Fil de Vie, comme tu y a penser. A la différence, que mon cher jumeau à déjà existé. Donc, tu devras Créer un Pont, entre son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle, en passant au dessus du Point Noir : Sa mort. Mais c'est un exercice complexe, et pour Créer un Pont sur un Fil de Vie qui a été Brisé, il te faudra beaucoup d'entrainement, et le prix sera lourd, très lourd. Insista le garçon, en reposant le livre qu'il feuilletait. Il descendit du bureau et s'agenouilla en face de la jeune femme.

"_La Mort, la Grande Faucheuse, la Roue de la Fortune, ou peut importe son nom, te demanderas de payer un prix pour Créer ton Pont. Mais e ne seras pas un prix facile a donner, tu devras lui donner quelque chose qui a autant d'importance que ce que tu veux retrouver. Tu devras faire un choix difficile, et le résultat ne sera pas forcément celui que tu souhaitais au départ. Continua l'Autre en posant ses mains sur celle de Luna. Celle ci retira les siennes et se leva, mettant une distance respectable entre eux.

"_Je payerais ce qu'elle me demandera. Conclut Luna en prenant une robe bleue roi dans son armoire. La robe avait pour avantage d'avoir une ceinture taille haute, faite de fil argenté, laissant le bas de la robe entièrement plissé tombé de façon assez large sur le sol, une seule épaule était légèrement recouverte par le satin bleu, permettant de faire tenir la robe.

Luna attacha la ceinture et souleva ses cheveux devenu ternes pour les faire retombé sur ses épaules minces. Elle accésoirisa sa tenue d'une paires de boucles d'oreilles argentés. Sans se regarder dans le miroir elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, seul endroit ou l'Autre n'apparaissait jamais.

Elle prit un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit au milieux. Le nom du chapitre indiquait :

"Les Démons"

Luna sentit son souffle se bloqué dans sa poitrine quand elle commença a lire ce dont parlait l'article.

"Les Démons sont des créatures étranges, que nous pouvons rencontrer tout au long de notre vie. Quand un d'entre eux nous hante, nous sommes la seule personne à pouvoir le voir, lui parler ou même le toucher.

Ce sont des créatures dangereuses, car ils changent d'apparence selon la personne qu'il hante. Si celle ci le laisse s'installer dans sa vie, il est très difficile de le faire partir, car il se rattache à l'âme de la personne hanté. Il saura tout d'elle, et pourra se servir de ses connaissances pour garder son emprise sur la personne.

Si un Démon vous propose un marché, vous avez tout à y perdre et lui tout à y gagner, combien même il vous propose des choses dont il est capable. Ne tentez pas de le doubler, en le forçant à honnorer d'abord sa part, cela le mettrait en colère et il pourrait se retourner contre vous.

Ne le croiez pas, et tentez de fermer votre esprit à un Démon pour le faire sortir de votre vie. Ignorez le, mais faite attention, cela le mettra dans une colère noire, et il aura tendance a se retourner contre vous, surtout quand il se sentira disparaitre. "

Luna avait le souffle court.

Elle avait cru en un miracle, mais l'Autre était en réalité une malédiction, qu'elle devait combattre. Elle sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un frappé à la porte. Elle referma précipitament le livre et cria un "entrez !" encore tremblant, quand elle aperçut Ginny.

Enfin, elle aperçut d'abord la robe, d'un vert éclatant, dont le bustier en V était recouvert de dessins argenté, soulignant ses formes généreuse et bien placé, la couleur vive mettant en valeur sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux couleur de feu.

Ginny était rayonnante dans cette robe qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

"_Luna, je te cherchais ! S'écria joyeusement la rousse, en s'élançant vers son amie. Luna sourit à la jeune fille, qui la prit dans ses bras.

"_Cela fait un mois que nous sommes coincé dans ce chateau, et nous n'avons même pas pris le temps de nous voir toutes les deux… Continua la jeune rousse en se détachant enfin de son amie. Luna sourit, contrite : C'était sa faute, elle restait cloitré dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque la plupart du temps, évitant Ginny, Théo, Blaise, Cho et encore plus Fred, se contentant de les voir seulement lors des repas.

"_Alors racontes moi ce que j'ai manqué. Capitula Luna en indiquant la chaise en face d'elle à Ginny qui lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. Elle s'assit et commença a raconter ce qui se passait dans le chateau, les bals que Luna avait "oublié", Blaise et Théo, lui racontant tout un tas de chose, sans omettre un seul détail.

Les deux filles, heureuse de se retrouver, riaient à gorge déployé, se racontant d'anciennes anecdotes, revivant de vieux souvenirs. Mais le sujet de Neville fut bie vite remit sur le plateau, presque par erreur, ce qui gacha un peu l'atmosphère.

"_Ginny, je dois te dire quelque chose… Soupira Luna, se tortillant sur sa chaise, sans vraiment savoir comment elle devait aborder le sujet avec sa meilleure amie.

La rousse lui sourit et posa une main sur celle de la blonde, la pressant dans la sienne.

"_Tu peux tout me dire Luna. C'est ça les amies. Sourit elle, en plongeant son regard confiant dans celui de l'autre jeune fille.

"_Je suis enceinte de Neville. Dit elle rapidement, de but en blanc, en détournant le regard. C'est alors qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une exclamation :

"_Tu es QUOI ?! Hurla la voix de Fred Weasley.

* * *

**Tribu 3**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la Tribu 3 vivait à Athlantide. Chacun prenaient ses repères, doucement. Ils découvraient leur nouveau monde, avec ses défauts et ses avantages.

Au fur et à mesure, ils trouvaient leur place dans la vie de la cité. Harry aidait Sirius à entrainer les gardes, et à gérer les terres extérieurs avec George et Kenneth. Cormac avait décidé d'apprendre le métier de musicien, et même si ses débuts étaient prometteurs, il passait plus de temps à tourner autours des dames de la cours qu'à travailler à ses instruments. Drago était devenu un Capitaine, il partait en bateaux dans les ports Extérieurs pour récupérer certaines denrés et faire du troc. Emma veillait sur sa grand-mère retrouvé et sur Daphné, toujours alliter à cause de sa grossesse qui se déroulait trop vite, sans laisser à son corps le temps de s'habituer à ce brusque changement. Zacharias travaillait à la bibliothèque tandis que Marietta était devenu une des Suivantes de la femme du gouverneur, Shidy.

Chaque soir, toute la tribu se retrouvait pour diner avec le Gouverneur, un homme gigantesque et bien en chair, qui aimait beaucoup la vie, un peu trop la bonne nourriture, et passionnément sa femme. Il savait s'entourer de beau monde, et pouvait discuter de tout. Il avait tout de suite adopter Hermione, pour son intellect et aussi pour sa nouvelle vision, qui se révélait être en réalité bien différente de celle des habitants de la cité. Ils s'entretenaient longuement, tout en haut de la tours du chateau, dans un grand burreau remplit de livres, avec un vue merveilleuse sur la cité et les alentours.

Ils parlaient de choses et autres, de ce monde, de l'autre monde, des personnes qui passaient de l'uns à a l'autres, et les nouvelles facultés d'Hermione.

Un jour comme un autre, après avoir passé une longue journée à discuter de la théorie des mondes parallèles, le Gouverneur ouvrit en grand l'une des fenêtres et invita Hermione en profiter de l'air marin.

"_Je me fait vieux, Hermione… Soupira t-il en fermant les yeux. La jeune fille laissa son regard coulé vers la muraille de la forteresse, sachant que ses amis s'entraînaient surement là bas.

"_Cela ne fait qu'un mois que tu es ici-Continua le Gouverneur- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et j'ai cette impression de te connaitre depuis des années et des années.

"_Merci, M. Le Gouverneur … Sourit Hermione, sentant la reconnaissance pour ce vieil homme envahir son esprit. Elle avait aussi cette impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, qu'il avait toujours veiller sur elle.

"_Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir d'enfant… Le jour ou j'ai rencontrer, Shidy, ma femme, je suis tout de suite tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Lors de ma demande, elle m'a dit qu'elle était stérile, et que jamais elle ne pourrais me donner d'héritier. Elle m'a aussi dit que si je préférais en épouser une autre, alors c'était mon droit. Mais je ne les pas fait, c'est elle que j'aimais et que j'aime encore. Elle m'a toujours rendu heureux, et m'a toujours comblé de bonheur et d'amour. Pourtant, je me fais vieux, et il me faut quelqu'un à placer sur le trône. Le jour ou je mourais, et cela arrivera surement vite, n'ayant aucun descendant, tout le monde voudra s'emparer de ma couronne si je n'adopte pas quelqu'un pour en faire mon héritier et lui léguer le royaume.

"_Pourquoi ne pas le léguer à Sirius ? Proposa t-elle. Le Gouverneur rit, en gardant toujours les yeux fermé.

"_Il est trop réactif. Pire qu'un gosse. Il sait défendre la cité, et à une bonne répartie au combats d'épée comme à ceux de mots, mais en diplomatie il est d'une nullité des plus complète. Non, il faut quelqu'un avec un cerveau pour veiller sur cette ville … J'aimerais te faire Héritière Légitime, Hermione. Et, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu épouses Sirius. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus amènes de régner ensemble. Lui pour son courage et pour sa force, toi pour ton intellect et ton charme.

"_Je ne… sais pas quoi dire… Cela fait si peu de temps que… Que je suis ici…. Je…

Le Gouverneur ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Hermione. Il sourit en voyant son regard gêné et ses joues rouges.

"_C'est un grand service que je te demande, j'en suis conscient. Et aussi un sacrifice. Je te demande de faire passer ce royaume que tu ne connais pas avant le reste. D'épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas forcément. Mais tu es la seule personne que je connaisse capable de faire ce sacrifice, capable d'affronter chaque jour les mêmes devoirs, capable de mener ce royaume vers la prospérité. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire, Hermione. Si tu ne le fais pas, Sirius sera seul sur le trône, et se sera la guerre. Tu le sais au fond de toi.

Oui Hermione le savait. Elle savait que Sirius était impulsif, qu'il n'agissait pas forcément avec bon sens, mais plus avec son instinct pas toujours fiable. Qu'il réagissait à tout au quart de tours et qu'il aimait plus les jeux de combats que la diplomatie. Elle savait pertinemment que le Gouverneur avait raison, que son choix semblait parfaitement logique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ce choix, elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. De plus, depuis leur arrivé, Hermione avait remarqué que Sirius n'était pas le même que celui qu'ils avaient connu dans leur monde. Il était plus froid, plus hautain, plus aristocratique. Il aimait être entouré de belle fille et n'avait pas la réputation d'un jeune homme parfait ni l'étoffe d'un futur chef. Elle devait réfléchir à toute cette histoire.

"_Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça… Murmura t-elle en s'éclipsant rapidement du burreau sous le regard compréensif du Gouverneur.

Au même instant, Megan se trouvait aux côtés de Tom Jedusor. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle venait le voir tout les jours, sans exception. Ils passaient une heure ou deux à discuter, elle lui apportait de la nourriture, de l'eau et des vêtements propres, de la lecture ainsi que des grands tapis et des coussins pour faire de sa "prison"-comme il le disait lui même- un endroit habitable et chaleureux. Ils parlaient du monde de dehors et du monde duquel venait Megan.

Tom ne ressemblait en rien aux terribles Voldemort qu'elle connaissait. Il était gentil et doux, malgré son côté un peu distant et froid. Il avait toujours ses étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'il la regardait, ce qui ne cessait de faire rougit Megan.

Parfois, quand il ne parlaient pas, il la fixait en silence, la faisant rougir, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il aimait quand le rouge lui montait aux joues, et qu'elle détournait les yeux, gêné. Elle était encore plus magnifique.

Ce jour là, Megan lui avait apporté des tapis et des coussins de couleur -en faisant attention, à ce que les couleurs dominantes soit vertes et argents- ainsi que des tableaux qu'elle avait achété au marché.

"_Je ne pourrais pas rester aujourd'hui. Dit elle de but en blanc en entrant. Tom la fixa, posant silencieusement la question que Megan redoutait. Elle tremblait légèrement, comme si l'annonce qu'elle avait à lui faire allait briser leurs amitié naissante.

"_Harry m'a inviter à aller danser. Je dois rentrer au château me préparer.

"_Harry Potter… Siffla Tom. Megan recula, en voyant une lueur de rage s'allumer dans les yeux de Tom. Son visage semblait plus long dans ses moments, ses yeux se tentait de rouge et ses lèvres se retroussait. Il ressemblait alors comme deux gouttes d'eau à Voldemort. Megan détourna les yeux du visage de Tom.

"_Tu as toujours autant peur de moi. Constata t-il, d'une voix calme et posé, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

"_Je dois y aller. Murmura Megan en ouvrant la porte et sortant rapidement. Elle colla son dos à la porte, respirant difficilement, le coeur déchiré à l'idée de le laisser seul de nouveau, mais aussi joyeuse et anxieuse à l'idée de sa première sortie avec Harry. Elle reprit sa respiration et remonta à la surface. Elle se dirigea vers le chateau, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Marietta.

Megan sursauta et recula de deux ou trois pas en tentant de calmer son coeur. Marietta portait la traditionnelle robe blanche et argent des Suivantes, robe qui la faisait paraitre pur et innocente, mais Megan avait appris à ce méfier de cette fille.

"_D'ou viens tu donc ? Demanda Marietta, en plissant légèrement les yeux. Megan sourit le plus innoncement possible, avant de répondre, sur un ton qu'elle voulait sur et assuré :

"_De la Ville Souterraine, je devais vérifier quelque chose pour les calculs d'Hermione. Selon elle, vu que c'est à cet endroit qu'à été trouvé Sirius ainsi que la grand mère d'Emma, il y aurait une porte vers notre monde. Elle voulait des infos sur la roche…

Marietta plissa encore un peu plus les yeux, montrant bien sa méfiance à l'égard de Megan. La petite brune soutient le regard de l'autre, montrant bien que malgré son allure chétive, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Marietta se mit alors à sourire à Megan, d'un grand sourire que toutes deux savaient faux. Megan lui rendit son sourire, prudemment.

"_Que penses tu de ce cafard de Granger et de son attachement au Gouverneur ? Ne trouve pas tu cela louche ? Demanda Marietta en prenant le bras de Megan pour l'entrainer vers le chateau. De loin, on aurait pu les prendre pour les meilleures amies du monde.

"_Ils s'entendent bien… Et le Gouverneur aime éperdument sa femme… Il n'interesse pas Hermione, et elle ne l'interresse pas.

"_Tu savais qu'on la dit fiancée ? D'après les rumeurs, ton très cher ami Harry aurait demandé sa main… C'est assez logique, c'est sa plus vieille amie, il la connait mieux qu'il ne se connait lui même…

Megan sentit la lame de la jalousie et du doute s'insinué dans son coeur. Elle savait qu'Harry et Hermione étaient très proches, mais pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était interressé par Hermione. La jeune fille ne voulait pas croire aux dire de Marietta. Elle la savait méchante et manipulatrice.

Aussi elle lacha le bras de Marietta, lui montrant sa tristesse et son désarroi face à ces dires :

"_Je dois te laisser, Marietta. Merci de m'avoir fait par de tes doutes. Dit elle en lui tournant le dos. Elle eut le temps de faire trois pas quand Marietta l'interpella de nouveau :

"_Megan… Fais attention à qui tu ouvres ton coeur. Conseil d'une amie. Dit elle inclinant légèrement la tête. Elle attrapa les pans de sa robe et se détourna de Megan, un petit sourire au lèvres.

Megan regarda son "amie" s'éloigner, d'un pas sur et aérien. Ses cheveux noirs de jais volait sur sa peau et robe blanche, lui donnant un air presque angélique. La robe, avec son joli col en V orné de décoration argenté, était ample et faite dans un tissu d'une finesse magnifique. La traine de la robe, rattaché aux manches, volait derrière Marietta comme si elle était devenu un magnifique oiseau.

Megan releva légèrement la tête et se détourna pour se diriger vers le château.

Emma était à le fenêtre d'Astéria, qui donnait sur la scène qui venait de se jouer entre Marietta et Megan. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser. Elle soupira.

"_Que se passe t-il ? Lui demanda Astéria, de son lit.

"_Rien, c'est juste que… Un gros nuage arrive. Comment te sens tu ? Demanda la blonde en s'approchant du lit de son amie.

Astéria sourit difficilement. Un mois qu'elle était couché sur ce lit, sans pouvoir sortir. Elle avait terriblement maigrit, son visage était maigre, pâle, mais elle continuait de sourire. Ses cheveux, anciennement doux et soyeux, était maintenant terne, filasse, tirant presque vers le gris.

"_J'ai envie d'une promenade. De sentir l'air frais sur mon visage, et l'herbe sous mes pieds. Rit elle.

Emma sourit et attrapa la main d'Astéria et la serra dans la sienne.

"_Je vais demander à Drago de préparer une chaise à porteur et nous irons faire un tours. Il devrait être rentrer maintenant…

Et comme s'il avait écouté toute leur conversation depuis le début, Drago ouvrit la porte en grand et entra. Il s'approcha du lit d'Astéria et s'assit dessus. Astéria lui tendit la main et il l'attrapa. De son autre main, il sortit un joli bracelet d'or et lui passa au poignet. Astéria rit en voyant le bracelet finement ciselé.

Emma sourit en la voyant enfin rire. Elle s'eclipsa discrètement et referma la porte. Elle tomba ( littéralement ) sur Kenneth. Il l'aida à se relever lui demandant pourquoi elle s'eclipsait de cette façon si peu "discrète".

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Kenneth avait toujours été là pour Emma, et elle avait toujours été là pour lui.

"_Drago et Astéria discutent, encore une fois au sujet de l'homme qui lui a fait … ça… Il veut le retrouver, mais elle n'ose pas lui dire qui il est, ou même ce à quoi il ressemble. Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux, mais il n'en démord pas. Nous voulons tous savoir qui est le traître.

"_Et l'enfant ? Que dit le medecin à ce sujet ? Elle a accepté de s'en séparer ? Soupira Kenneth en entrainant son amie à l'écart. Emma regarda à droite et à gauche, verrifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

"_Le médecin pense que l'enfant va finir par la tuer. Soit avant, soit pendant l'accouchement. Cela ne fait qu'un mois qu'elle est enceinte mais c'est comme si cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle l'attendait. Il se développe trop vite pour être un être humain. Mais elle refuse de s'en séparer, quoi qu'on lui dise. Tous on essayer de l'en dissuader, mais elle n'en a rien à faire, elle veut le garder.

Kenneth regarda par une fenêtre en soupirant. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Astéria, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait sur elle, c'était qu'elle était têtue. Il avait bien connu sa soeur, Daphné, et savait désormais que le caractère têtue était une marque de fabrique chez les Greengrass.

"_Elle va mourir, Kenneth. Dans trois mois, le bébé… Il la tuera… Murmura Emma, en sentant des larmes pointé dans ses yeux. Kenneth savait que son amie pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir dans cet état. Il se pencha donc à la fenêtre, sans rien dire, attendant en silence que son amie se calme.

Oui, Astéria allait mourir. Et aucun d'eux, sans magie, sans potion, ne pouvait quoi que se soit pour l'aider, si ce n'était prendre soin d'elle pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

Kenneth ne supportait pas cette position d'attente, il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre, dans le silence, qu'une des personne de sa tribu rende l'âme. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si frêle, si fragile et si pâle, allongé dans ce grand lit blanc sans jamais pouvoir en bouger. Il ne supportait pas, ou plus exactement ne comprenait pas, pourquoi les autres ne forçait pas Astéria à avorter plutôt que de la laisser dépérir.

Quand Drago sortit de la chambre d'Astéria, des heures plus tard, il croisa Hermione dans un couloir. Elle était à une des fenêtres du chateau, pensive, magnifique. Ses cheveux flottait légèrement dans le vent du soir, et des traces de larmes marquaient ses joues rosie par le froid de la nuit. Elle portait cette robe simple qu'elle avait acheté le matin même, d'un joli bordeaux, sans aucun motifs ou froufrou farfelu. Elle tombait sur ses hanches délicatement, avant de s'évaser vers le sol. Le col en forme de coeur en dévoilait peu sans être vulgaire, et le dos était a nu, mais presque entièrement caché par ses boucles brunes et caramels. Les manche courtes entourait délicieusement ses épaules.

Drago la trouvait lunaire, magnifique, comme un ange descendu du ciel pour le seul plaisir de ses yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement, et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne le repoussa pas, comme si tout était normal.

"_Comment va t-elle ? Murmura Hermione, en fermant les yeux, posant sa tête sur la main de Drago.

"_Comme depuis un mois. Elle se meurt, et elle refuse toujours de dire qui est le père.

Hermione soupira et laissa une nouvelle larme rouler sur ses joues.

"_Tu pleurs. Déclara le blond en se rapprochant de la brunette. Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, entre ses boucles brunes,s'arrêtant sur sa nuque.

"_Oui. Répondit elle dans un souffle. Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, de peur que se doux moment ne s'évapore.

Drago approcha sa main de la joue d'Hermione, et attrapa une de ses larmes.

"_Ouvres les yeux. Lui demanda t-il. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ouvrant délicatement ses paupières. Deux grands puits noires se fixèrent au regards bleu gris du blond. Il sourit a la jeune fille, et elle lui rendit tristement son sourire. Il sentait sur lui le poids de son regard, il sentait qu'elle le dévisageait, comme si elle voulait à jamais graver ses traits dans sa mémoire, comme s'il allait disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre.

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles carmins d'Hermione. Elle répondit à son baiser, y mettant tout les sentiments qu'elle avait dans son coeur, sa peur, sa détresse, sa honte aussi, mais surtout la résignation face à son destin.

Ils se détachèrent doucement et Hermione posa une main sur le visage pâle du blond.

"_Malefoy, je suis désolée…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris de quoi elle voulait s'excuser. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas bouger.

"_Je… C'est trop tard pour nous… J'ai un devoir à remplir, le Gouverneur veut que j'épouse Sirius pour gouverner le royaume… Nous deux, ça ne pourra jamais exister…

Elle pleurait vraiment maintenant, comme si chaque mots lui coutait une partie de sa vie.

"_Hermione… La coupa t-il en l'enlaçant. Il la serra contre lui, la plaquant contre son torse pour étouffer ses pleures, pour la retenir alors qu'elle lui échappait à chaque instant.

Elle se serra contre lui, sans retenir ses pleures désormais. Une partie d'elle même voulait rester ainsi pour toujours, son coeur lui disait de ne jamais partir, mais sa tête, cette partie d'elle qui finissait toujours pas gagner lui ordonna de quitter sur le champ les bras du blond, de suivre son devoir jusqu'au bout.

Hermione se dégagea alors violemment des bras de Drago, et vit ses larmes. Elle recula, et essuya ses propres larmes.

"_Pardonnes-moi…

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, loin de lui, loin de ses bras, loin de cette passion qu'elle sentait vibrer dans tout son corps, loin de ce sentiment si étrange, ce sentiment que certain appel amour, ce sentiment qui l'effrayait, qui l'éloignait de son devoir. Elle devait fuir tout cela. Elle devait oublier ce qu'elle pensait ressentir envers son ennemis de toujours, elle devait juste l'oublier, et ne se concentrer que sur son devoir, que sur la tache qu'on lui imposait : Se marier, avoir des enfants, diriger un royaume.

Rien d'autre ne devait avoir d'importance pour elle désormais.

Hermione arriva dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle plaqua son dos contre, et se laissa choir sur le sol, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, ses sanglots l'étouffant presque. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais rien ni faisait. Ses sanglots devenait de plus en plus violent, la secouant tout entière.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger avait la sensation d'un trou dans la poitrine, et pour la première fois, elle ressentit cette douleur lacinante dans le coeur, cette douleur qui nous rappel à tout moment que nous avons le coeur brisé.

* * *

Voilà, une review ? :3


End file.
